What Lurks in the Shadows: A Sgt Frog Story
by AlienMicrobe776
Summary: A mysterious book picked up by Fuyuki Hinata unleashes an ancient evil on all of Pekopon! Will the Keroro Platoon be able to defend Pekopon from its biggest threat yet? Who will be left standing during this life or death struggle between good and evil? Rated M for violence and gore. [Warning: Character Death, suggestive themes.] Ships involved: KoyuDoro, MomoFuyu
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sergeant Frog. If you do own Sergeant Frog, might I suggest you give me the rights to it. No? Fine.**

 **This is it! The first chapter of "What Lurks in the Shadows!" I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Keroro sat watching the destruction. It was a beautiful sight of fire and smoke, and under any other circumstances he would have marveled in awe. But not now, not when it was directed towards him.

The Hinata house, or what was left of it, was up in flames, pieces of debris falling from the sky, going everywhere. Keroro looked around in terror. His platoon was dead behind him. They had been killed fighting something. As for Fuyuki or the other Hinata's, he was not sure where they were. He assumed the worst, and was about to run into the house to search for them, but stopped. He heard something, a low groan that made him stop dead in his tracks. He watched as, out of the fire, walked a figure, a Keronian figure.

 _No... I'm too late again._

The figure walked to the edge of the flames, and stood eerily still. Keroro recognized something about him this time. It was the symbol on his cap.

 _Wait.. Is that-_

He never finished his thought. The Keronian leapt from the flames and seemed to engulf Keroro in darkness.

* * *

Sergeant Keroro woke up on his side. He was on the floor, and drenched in sweat. He stood up, and sighed in relief.

"Whew. Only a bad dream."

He looked around his bedroom in the basement of the Hinata household. Everything was how he had left it: Carpet neatly cleaned, TV left on from the night before, a half built Gundam model lay in the middle of the floor.

 _I will have to finish that one today, or else my army will be missing the RX-78GP03S. That would be absolutely unacceptable!_ he thought.

Keroro climbed the ladder to the main floor, where he heard Natsumi making breakfast.

"Good morning Lady Natsumi!" he yelled, waving his tiny hand cheerfully.

"Good morning, stupid frog." she said in return, not even bothering to wave back. This was the usual behaviour for Natsumi, and it did not surprise Keroro. In the 8 years he had lived with the Hinata's, he never got much recognition from Natsumi. He shrugged and began his morning chores, vacuuming and wiping down various things in the house. He looked up to Natsumi again.

"Is Master Fuyuki up yet?"  
She nodded without looking up. "Yeah, he went out to buy some groceries for dinner when mom gets home. Why?"  
Keroro shrugged. "Just wondered why I haven't seen him yet, is all."

* * *

Fuyuki Hinata looked around the market. He had already gotten what he needed for dinner but wanted to see if there were any occult books on sale at the local book store. It was the week before Christmas, so that meant that the bookstore prices were lowered.

"I wonder if there are any books on monsters that come out this time of year, like the one me and Alisa fought."

He thought back to the battle with the snow creature, where Alisa had saved his life.

 _I wonder how she is doing…_

he thought to himself.

He looked around, finding a book that caught his interest.

 _Creatures beyond what we know as Monsters._

 _Huh. That sounds interesting._ he thought

Fuyuki picked up the book, bought it, and returned home to find breakfast being made and the table being set by Natsumi and Keroro.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Both Keroro and Natsumi turned and greeted him with a smile and a wave.

"Master Fuyuki! I'm glad to see you made it home in one piece!" Keroro said with a grin.

Fuyuki felt a bit awkward at his comment.

"Uhh.. Thanks Sarge, but it really was nothing perilous. I only went to the market, and-"

He was cut off by Keroro.

"And the market is a dangerous place! Who knows what kind of danger can go down there?! You could have been mugged or-or attacked, or-"

"Ok Sarge, I get it. I'll be careful, ok?" Fuyuki nodded at him reassuringly.

Keroro grumbled and continued cleaning.

Fuyuki took his book upstairs, and sat down on his bed to read it. He opened to the first page to where the author's name should have been.

 _Huh. That's weird. The authors page has been torn out._

Fuyuki was angered that the bookstore owner sold him a flawed book, but calmed down when he saw none of the other pages touched.

Fuyuki decided to look up the name of the book online, to try to find the author. He was met with the same result on every search engine he tried.

 _NO RESULTS FOUND FOR: "CREATURES BEYOND WHAT WE KNOW AS MONSTERS."_

 _Damnit. Why can't I find anything on this book?_

He looked down at the book, wondering what exactly he had just bought.

* * *

Fuyuki would have searched more, but he heard his sisters voice from downstairs.

"FUYUKI! BREAKFAST IS READY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EAT!"

He stood up out of his office chair, and put the book on his bed.

"Coming sis!" he yelled back.

He stood up, ran down the stairs, and sat at the table just as his breakfast was being put on the table.

Fuyuki ate his rice and began conversating.

"So, Sarge, how did you sleep?"

Keroro looked up in surprise. Rarely did Fuyuki address him before his sister. He took this information with pride and spoke up.

"Well, I slept soundly, like a Pekoponian baby." he said with pride. "Until I had a nightmare." He trailed off, remembering the night terror vividly.

"The same one you have been having a lot lately?" Fuyuki asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yes, but this time more vivid. There was the same shadowy figure as usual, but I could see something, a symbol on his head that resembled the star on my cap."

He pointed to the small star symbol on his hat, and continued talking.

"I also recognized him to be a keronian, but I am not sure who he was. The details after that are fuzzy." He looked down, trying to remember the details of his dream.

"Odd, that you have been having the same nightmare consecutively like this. Maybe it's a sign of something?" Fuyuki suggested.

"Master Fuyuki…" Keroro spoke seriously, something he rarely did, "I pray that is not the case."

With that, Keroro stood up, hopped off his chair, and walked away to clean. Fuyuki shrugged, finished eating, and left for school.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **There you have it! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me!**


	2. The Corporal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sergeant Frog,now will I ever. Unless, of course, someone gives me the rights... Which will never happen.**

 **Yeah, I decided to post chapter 2 immediately after chapter 1 simply because I already had it written. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Corporal Giroro sat outside by his campfire and tent. In all the years he has lived on Pekopon he never thought to move out of the Hinata's back yard, simply because he wanted to be near Natsumi. He sat, roasting his breakfast, a cooked sweet potato, over the fire. He was lost in thought, wondering what stupid invasion plan Keroro would come up with today.

 _Maybe he will make exact copies of himself,_ he thought, _only to make them build his Gundam models for him._

Giroro laughed at his own thought and, to his surprise, received a response.

"Meeooow!"

Giroro looked up from his breakfast to see a small white cat walking over to him. He grinned a little and waved.

"Good morning, Miss Furbottom." he said, petting the small cats head.

"Mew, meeeooowww" it yawned in response and cuddled down next to him.

Giroro had finished his breakfast in only a few minutes and was about to polish one of his many weapons when he saw something, a glint in the sky. Suddenly a small ship flew quickly towards the house, and Giroro readied his weapons, before realizing what ship it was.

"Wait.. big brother?"

The ship hovered above the house, beaming down a large box in front of Giroro. Giroro examined the box and looked up to the ship again, and was about to call out his brothers name, but the ship accelerated and was shot into space again. Giroro cocked his head in confusion, and looked to the box. There was a note on the outside of the large box.

 _Giroro_

 _Sorry I cannot stay and chat! Me and my platoon have an invasion for Zhalos scheduled in a few hours and I need to be back on Keron to prepare the Invasion Force before I leave for the planet._

 _Inside this box is Kerons most accurate, high impact sniper rifle, similar to the one I fought you with all those years ago. I expect you'll use it well, I pulled many strings to get my hands on this weapon for you. I expect you to hone your skills so next time we meet we can have a true battle._

 _Also inside are some gadgets that Tororo has thrown together to aid your mission on Pekopon, including a mind-wipe device similar to the one we use when evacuating planets, and a prototype Kero Ball 2.0, fixed with a communication line straight to my ship. I sense something big is coming your way and I want you to be prepared for anything. Be safe, little bro._

 _Sincerely,_

 _First Lieutenant Garuru_

Giroro read the message over and over again, especially the second part.

"Something big is coming my way…" he said to himself. He had a sudden feeling of discomfort. Garuru always had a knack for sensing danger, even as a kid, it was one of the qualities that made him so valuable to the Keron Military. Giroro thought of what he could have meant.

"Maybe Headquarters could be growing tired of our invasion getting nowhere.."

He thought of the idea of Headquarters invading Pekopon, and the thought made him uneasy, but after a few seconds he shook it off. He moved his attention to the large box, and proceeded to tear it open. Inside it was, as promised, the sniper rifle, the symbol G11 painted across the side. He sat the other items aside, and rested his hands on the new marvelous weapon. He looked through its scope, and immediately felt a shudder go down his spine.

"Geez.. No wonder Garuru was such a good shot.." he said

He sat the weapon aside and looked at the rest of the items. Most of these things would interest Kululu more than Giroro, so he did not focus much on them. He simply sat the box aside, and stood up to walk inside to tell the others.

* * *

"Keroro! Natsumi, Fuyuki! Garuru just dropped by and left some things for us to-" he stopped. Giroro looked around to see that no one was in the main living room, or the kitchen.

 _Odd. I could have swore I just heard them talking._

He looked around, and shrugged.

"Alright, guess the siblings already left for school. And as for Keroro, he's probably in his room building his stupid models.." he said, shrugging and walking towards the ladder that led to Keroro's room.

As he climbed down and walked to Keroro's room, he noticed the half built Gundam model on the ground. Around it was a sort of homemade barricade with a note saying:

 _Do not touch! ESPECIALLY YOU KULULU!_

"Hmph. I'm surprised. He rarely ever leaves them half built. Guess he is still cleaning."

He decided he would come back later and tell Keroro when he wasn't doing something actually important. So he turned, and left the room, returning to his tent to polish and clean his new sniper rifle.

* * *

 **Please Review! Yeah I know this one is a lot shorter than the first. I did that because I only used this chapter to introduce Giroro and Miss Furbottom and give Giroro the gift.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter written sometime next week so if you have any ideas on what I should do please tell me!**


	3. Too Much Work

**Alright. This time they should agree. I will pay you if you give me the rights to Sgt. Frog. No? Pleeease? Fine.. Nope, I still do not own Sgt. Frog...**

 **Alrighty! Here is the next chapter! I promise action is coming soon so please bear with me! I am building up to it and I have some really cool ideas that I hope you will like! So stick around and hopefully you will like this chapter anyway!**

* * *

Aki Hinata sat at her office, hard at work on her new manga "Attack of the Alien Frogs." She had been so caught up with her new, surprisingly popular manga that she did not have time to go home the night before, and promised the kids that she would be home tonight. She had decided that they would have a large feast to celebrate her new manga, inviting the whole Platoon, and even Fuyukis friend Momoka. She looked to the photograph of Fuyuki and Natsumi on her desk and sighed, thinking of how absent she had been in her children's life these past few months. Today she vowed to change that.

 _Alright Aki.. Just make it through today, and you will change. After the release of my new manga hopefully we will have enough cash so I can afford a week off to spend with the kids._ she thought. She truly did regret spending so little time with them, and she knew that if she did not fix it, it would come back to bite her in the rear. She was so lost in thought that she hardly heard her superior speak to her.

"Mrs. Hinata?"

Aki snapped out of her transe. "Yes sir?" She looked at the tall, slender man in front of her. He had been sent in by one of the other offices to supervise the creation of the new manga. He had a small nametag on his chest reading Mr. Grimm.

"Have you been feeling well? You were up past 2:00 working last night, and you have been going on non-stop all day.."

Aki looked at her watch. _11:36._ It read. "Well what can I say? I want this manga to be successful." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mr. Grimm looked concerned, something she was not used to coming from a higher up. Her last supervisor, Miss Starlight, was anything but kind to her.

"We all want to see your story succeed but you are working on 4 hours of sleep and 3 cups of coffee. At this rate you'll die of exhaustion before the day is through! I'll take over from here. Take a break, and meet me here in 3 hours, ok?"

Aki gave it a thought. "Alright. I'll be in the backroom. Thanks." she said, standing.

"Not a problem Mrs. Hinata." Mr. Grimm said with a smile. "We want our star writer in perfect shape! Have a nice nap!"

Aki only giggled and walked to the backroom, and locked herself in with the key so she could have privacy. She sat down, and immediately passed out.

She had a very strange dream in that moment. She dreamt that she was at home. Keroro and the other four Keronians, Kululu, Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo were there, and they were all sitting around the table together. None of them spoke, they just sat in silence, staring at each other. There was a feeling of unease between them, as if something was going on that none of them wanted to speak about. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard and the she awoke. She sat up, and looked at her watch.

 _1:24. I've still got some time. But what an odd dream that was.._

She thought of the dream for a moment, but then she had an idea.

 _Wait. I can have Keroro help with the feast too! That way it will all be ready by the time I get home!_

Aki pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the home phone number.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are the reason I am writing this story so I want your input! Sorry for the shorter chapter! There was originally more but I cut part of out and put it into Chapter 4! Alrighty guys! That was Aki's introduction! Do you have any ideas for her character in the story? If so, please tell me! More to come on the Keroro Platoon next chapter so stay tuned!**


	4. Preparing the House

**Do not even bother wondering. I asked just before writing this. They said I could not have the rights for Sgt. Frog...**

 **Chapter 4 is here and ready! It is focusing on the Keroro Platoon as they prepare for the Hinata's return. I hope you enjoy this funny little chapter!**

* * *

"It will not be a problem, ma'am! The house will look brand new by the time the platoon is done with it! We will feast like kings tonight, gero!"

With that, Keroro hung up the phone, and turned to face his platoon mates. He had called them all there for a special invasion meeting, but that was all out the window when he received the call from Aki.

"Alright men! We have a job to do for Lady Mom and we are gonna do it right! We have to get this house SPICK AND SPAN by the time Lady Mom gets home! Understand?"

Keroro spoke with confidence and purpose, and one would think he actually wanted to clean for once.

It was Sergeant Major Kululu to speak up first. "But is it not your job to clean the house anyway? Ku Ku Ku."

"Yeah, it sounds to me that you are just trying to get us to do your chores for you." Giroro stated, clearly suspicious of Keroro's true motives. The rest of the platoon nodded, except for Mois who looked happily at Keroro.

Keroro looked at his platoon in shock. "Gero? How dare you shoot such accusations at me? You should all be ashamed! Especially you Giroro! I thought you would understand!"

Giroro looked at Keroro in confusion. "What? And why is that? Prove to me why I of all people shouldn't think this is one of your schemes to get us to do your chores."

"I thought you would want to get the house all looking nice so you could show off to Natsumi how good of a job you did!" Keroro replied.

Giroro blushed a hot pink, turning his already dark red skin even more red. "N-N-Nat-Natsumi?" His mind instantly went to him showing Natsumi his work, and her falling in love with him because of it.

 _Oh Giroro, you cleaned the house so well.. Please go away with me Giroro.. Let me be your Warrior Princess, Giroro… Go with me and lets live together forever… forever… forever.._

"Warrior Princess… Forever… Forever, ahahahaaa…" Giroro mumbled to himself, drool hanging from his chin.

"Uh… Corporal?" Keroro said, confused.

Giroro snapped out of his trance and looked up at Keroro and then to the rest of the Platoon. "YOU HEARD THE COMMANDER! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUMS AND GET TO WORK CLEANING THIS HOUSE! WE SPLIT INTO TEAMS! KULULU, YOU ARE WITH ME!" Giroro started shouting.

The yellow Keronian sighed, shot a glance in Mois' direction for a split second, adjusted his glasses, saluted, and walked over to Giroro.

Private 2nd class Tamama spoke.

"I will go with Mr. Sergean-" he was cut off.

"I'm going with Uncle!" Angol Mois spoke with glee, running over to Keroro and sweeping him up in her arms, hugging him. "I get to clean with Uncle, I get to clean with Uncle!"

"ACK- MOIS- YOU'RE CHOKING-!" Keroro couldn't speak as he was hugged tightly by the ecstatic Angolan girl.

"Alright Tamama you can go with.. Wait.. are we missing someone?" Giroro asked, confused.

"I do not think so." Keroro said. He looked around. There was Kululu, Giroro, Tamama, Angol Mois and himself. He did not see anyone missing. "Let's just get this over with."

Giroro shook it off. "Alright. Tamama, you get to clean alone then. You can start with the bathroom. Keroro and Mois, you can do Fuyukis room."

"That leaves us with Aki's room and Natsumi's room. I know which one you want to clean, Corporal.. Ku Ku Ku.." Kululu said teasingly.

"S-Shut up Kululu!" Giroro responded, smacking the yellow Keronian.

"Hey, at least I got you to beat me, Ku Ku Ku." Kululu laughed.

"GRRRR" Giroro said, dragging him upstairs.

* * *

Tamama saluted, and walked to the bathroom with a scrub and bucket, where he grinded his teeth in anger.

"That woman, taking my Mr. Sergeant away from me. JEALOUSY SCRUB!"

Tamama then scrubbed the bathroom down with such force he slipped and fell when he was done.

* * *

Keroro and Angol Mois arrived in Fuyuki's room.

"Master Fuyuki is going to be so proud when he sees that we cleaned his room!" Keroro confidently stated.

"Of course he will Uncle! Your the one cleaning it! Your the best! Or like, great housewife!" Angol Mois responded happily.

They were almost done cleaning when Keroro saw the book.

"Gero? This is a new one." He said picking up the book. "Come look at this, Lady Mois."  
Angol Mois walked over to his side and looked down at the book. "What is it Uncle? Like, a mysterious finding?" She asked confused.

They both touched the book and felt a shudder go up their spines. Keroro suddenly felt uneasy. "Lets just keep cleaning for now, ok Lady Mois?"

"Whatever you say, Uncle!" She responded.

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning, they all met up in the main living room.

"So, I take it the house is ALL cleaned up and ready for Lady Nat- I MEAN the Hinata's arrival?" Giroro asked

They all nodded, in approval.

"Now all that's left is to eat the delicious food that Tamama has prepared!" Keroro stated.

All of them looked at Tamama.

"Uhh I thought Giroro was making the food." Tamama said, looking at the Corporal.

"No! I was cleaning Natsumi's room! Kululu made the food!" He yelled.

Kululu just shook his head and laughed his jerkface laugh. Suddenly, they all heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Do not worry guys! We made the food!" It was the voice of a very happy Lance Corporal Dororo.

They all looked at Dororo and Koyuki Azumaya, who came with him, and sighed in relief, besides Kululu, who just sighed. He was enjoying their confusion.

"Oh, thanks Dororo." Keroro said. "To be honest I forgot all about you."  
Dororo's eyes widened. "F-F-Forgot?" Dororo sat and curled into a ball on the floor. "I thought you just were preparing to invite me, and I stopped in to help... I cannot believe you forgot me…."

Koyuki automatically knelt by his side and held him close to her. "D-Do not worry about it D! I am sure it was an accident!" she said, stroking his blue head.

They all stared at the large feast that Dororo and Koyuki had made, and were relieved that the house was finally ready.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! This story is for YOU and YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is suggested and appreciated! What are your thoughts? Are you excited for the next chapter? Please tell me! Yeah, a lot of character introduction in this chapter. I needed to get the rest of the Platoon as well as Koyuki and Angol Mois in the story before moving into the action, because they play pretty big parts. I only need to introduce Paul and Momoka now but I can do that after the action starts. The next chapter is where everything REALLY begins. Expect the new chapter later this week!**


	5. The Books Influence

**DISCLAIMER: I have run out of creative ways to say that I do not own Sgt. Frog. So I'll just say it. I don't own Sgt Frog.**

 **Alright guys! (Just realized how much I say that) Here you go! Chapter 5! I hope this one will excite you like it excited me! Yes I am aware that there may be some material some may consider "dark" so here is your warning! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fuyuki's school day had been, in one word, boring. Every class was a drag and all he could focus on was that book he bought. There was a strange aura to it and it seemed to flood his every thought.

 _That book is a mystery waiting to be unfolded_. He thought to himself. His thoughts was interrupted by Momoka Nishizawa.

"H-Hey Fuyuki! You left without me! Y-You didn't forget, d-did you?" She asked as she caught up with him.

Fuyuki was shocked. He HAD completely forgotten that he was bringing her home today for the feast. He had spent most of his time thinking about the book, and it had managed to push her from his mind. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Momoka! I completely forgot.." he said in disappointment.

 _DAMMIT Momoka! He DID forget! You need to try HARDER to keep his attention on YOU and not ANYTHING ELSE!_ Her inner voice said.

"Awe, don't worry Fuyuki! It's not every day you bring a girl home, you're bound to forget your manners sometimes!" she said, smirking to herself. She shivered and leaned up to Fuyuki for warmth and comfort. "Besides, you can't leave without me or i'll f-freeze!"

Fuyuki and Momoka had been a couple for three months now, and Momoka's sense of humor had improved, unlike her confidence. She still was very skiddish around Fuyuki and still choked on her words, only this time she blamed the cold. She continued holding close to him and talking, but Fuyukis mind had already cycled back to the book. It was ominous, and made him feel uneasy.

 _It is almost like it's… calling me._ He thought. He knew the concept of a book CALLING to him was a silly thought.

 _It's impossible for a book to have that much power over someone, is it? Is it? Is… it…?_

The thought consumed him and eventually even Momoka noticed.

"F-Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki did not respond, and it upset Momoka.

 _Why isn't he paying attention to me?_ She thought. She became worried that she had done something to upset Fuyuki, and that he had lost interest in conversing with her. She was so lost in that fear that she did not notice Fuyukis eyes go white.

COMPLETELY white.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsumi had arrived home to clean and cook, and was surprised to see that it had already been finished.

"What happened here? Stupid Frog did you do this?" she asked in surprise.

Keroro did not answer. Him and Mois were having an odd moment of silence that had been there ever since they had finished cleaning. Even Giroro threatening to break his new Gundam model multiple times and actually doing it did not break Keroro from his trance. He just stood there, wide-eyed and motionless, in the middle of the living room.

When Natsumi noticed that he did not answer, she was about to ask again when Koyuki ran in and hugged her.

"NATSUMI! YOU ARE HOME!"

"K-KOYUKI!?" she yelled, falling backwards on her rear. "You are here already?"

"Yep! So is Dororo and the rest of the Platoon!" she responded with glee. As if on que the rest of the platoon arrived, coming from their secret base under the house.

Giroro walked over to Natsumi. He was serious and stern, as usual.

"Good, your back. Hopefully you can help us find out what's up with Keroro and Angol Mois here."

They all looked to the Keronian sergeant and the Angolian girl, who both still stood completely erect and unmoving.

Natsumi climbed to her feet, her best friend still clinging to her. "Have you tried breaking his models?" she suggested.

"I already have. He hardly twitched." Giroro responded. "And I even took Mois Lucifer Spear from her and she did not even seem to notice." he said, revealing the small cell phone in his hand.

"Maybe it's just another one of their dumb pranks." She suggested. "But then again you did break a Gundam and he is serious about those things. Hmm." She thought aloud.

Suddenly the door sung open and Fuyuki and Momoka entered. Natsumi turned and sighed in relief.

"Fuyuki thank God! Surely you know what's going-" she couldn't finish.

Fuyuki shoved right through her and made his way upstairs. This finally caused Keroro and Mois to move as they followed him. Koyuki caught Natsumi in her arms and Natsumi looked up at Fuyuki and the others, confused.

"H-Hey! Fuyuki?!" Natsumi yelled more out of shock than surprise.

No response.

"What are you doing?"

Silence.

"Are you alright? Did something happen at school? Talk to me!"  
"It's pointless Natsumi. I already tried. He will not say a word. He spoke to me for a second after we left from the university but he was silent for the rest of the walk home…" Momoka said, resting an arm on Natsumi's shoulder.

 _Silent? That's not like Fuyuki at all! He would never give anyone the silent treatment! I would expect it from the frog but not from Fuyuki!_ Natsumi thought. They just all sat in the living room, silently wondering what was going on. It filled them all, even Kululu, with a dreadful unease.

* * *

From the living room the group could hear Fuyuki and the others speaking upstairs, but it was in hushed whispers, and most of it could not be made out. Half the time they could not even tell who was speaking.

"It's ready?"

"Not yet. More…. Needed."

"Shall we… them?"

"No. Not yet. Not until…. Complete."

"Good. The day…. Come."

 _What are they doing up there?_ Natsumi thought. She was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was not the only one.

"Alright, I'm not waiting any longer. I am checking it out." Giroro said. He was always the first to volunteer to check out a situation. He raised his Keronian pistol, going over the words in Garurus message in his head.

 _Something big is coming your way_. _Something big is coming your way_.

Before anyone could object, he darted up the stairs, and readied his weapon.

"Keroro? Mois? Fuyuki? Come out. I just want to talk."

The whispers immediately stopped, and there was silence. Giroro set his pistol to stun and walked towards where the whispers were coming from.

 _Fuyukis room._

As the corporal approached, every fiber of his being begged him to turn back, but he, being the soldier that he was, pushed forward. He was almost to Fuyukis door, and the dread was crushing his mind. The silence was deafening, and silence is a soldiers worst enemy. He was just outside the shut door, and he reached up-

And turned the knob.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is MUCH appreciated!**

 **So, I will go ahead and say it here, this was not my best chapter, I know, and the next one isn't either. I needed to throw something together so I could get the story going, so I sacrificed Quality for Convenience. I AM SORRY! Also, let me warn you the next chapter is a little dark, so be warned. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Awakening the Demon

**DISCLAIMER: ... You already know I don't own Sgt. Frog.**

 **The next chapter is revealing itself, as well as a completely new scenario! You thought everything was going to be ok? Think again!**

 **WARNING: Content in this chapter may not be suited for younger audiences. If you take offense to any Ritualistic or Demonic content, I suggest you skip to the bottom, where I will summarize the chapter for you.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You ok Giroro?" Natsumi called up from below. He had been up there for several minutes and she was beginning to get worried. She looked around the main room at all the worried faces. Koyuki was clinging to Dororo, who had his one hand on his sword and the other clutching to Koyuki's hand. There was a stray sweat drop on the small blue Keronians face. She then looked to Kululu, who hadn't said a word through the whole event. She had expected to see him smiling and laughing at their fear but his yellow skin was paler than usual and he was frowning.

 _Even Dororo and Kululu are off put…_ she thought.

She was still watching them when she saw Momoka put a hand over her mouth and gasped, as well as Dororo unsheathe his sword and aim it at whatever Natsumi wasn't seeing. She turned and gasped herself at what she saw.

It was Fuyuki, Keroro, and Mois, only they weren't themselves. Natsumi and the others noticed they were paler, and their eyes were almost as white as snow. They were carrying something, no, SOMEONE. Giroro. He was badly injured, and Natsumi saw blood dripping from his cheek from where someone had apparently beat him. Mois held his tiny red body tightly to prevent him from escaping, and Keroro held Giroro's gun and had it held in the air, aiming at hem all.

"You move and you are dead, hear me?" Keroro barked at them. His voice was much deeper than it usually was, and Natsumi unwillingly flinched out of intimidation.

Fuyuki walked down, holding the book in his hand. Natsumi looked at him and yelled.

"What are you doing Fuyuki? This is madness! Stop-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GIRL!" Keroro demanded, pointing the gun in her direction. She immediately stopped talking, and stared out of horror and anger.

Keroro smirked to himself, and turned to Fuyuki. "Good. Pekoponian, begin the ritual."

Fuyuki closed his eyes, opened the book, and began reading. It seemed like some sort of spell or rune. It was in another language that Natsumi did not recognise. It seemed that NO ONE recognized it.

" _Sall vos suul, Estrech vaak masi, alvonsulmat des vek vessege! Don mas vesaaly, nochartickan!"_

The door then opened and Aki walked in, and before she could even open her mouth to speak, Keroro raised the Keronian pistol and fired, the blow landing her in the chest, knocking her down to the floor.

"Poor timing, Pekoponian." he said, coldly. "You are not stopping this."

"NO! MOM!" Natsumi screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE-" she did not finish. Keroro had knocked her out with the butt of his weapon by bashing it against her head.

"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" he yelled. Everyone else just sat and watched, Koyuki growing angry but not speaking.

Fuyuki continued to read out of the book, this time in a language they could all understand.

" _From the depths of your prison I call you, Lord of Darkness, Master of Evil. Come forth from the pages of this book and wreak havoc on the Galaxy as you did before! The prophecy has come to pass! The Chosen Ones to release you have all been gathered!_

 _The Collector, in the form of Sergeant Keroro!_

 _The Goddess, in the form of Angol Mois!_

 _the Soldier, in the form of Corporal Giroro!_

 _And the Believer, in the form of Fuyuki Hinata!_

 _Now we complete the ritual! By chanting your name I summon you once again to this world! ZENZISO I SUMMON THEE!"_

Keroro, Mois, and eventually the beaten Giroro, spoke. They all chanted the words:  
"COME FORTH ZENZISO, EATER OF UNIVERSES, DESTROYER OF REALITIES!"

* * *

The book began to shake, and eventually it rose out of Fuyukis hands. Once it did this, the four were shot backwards towards the rest, their usefulness to the Living Book coming to an end. They all sat up in unison

"W-What happened.." Keroro asked, confusion in his eyes.

The Book hovered in the air for a moment, before beginning to envelope the whole house in darkness.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these storied for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Like I said, not my best chapter.**

 **Yeah, I cut this chapter off as well, that is why it is short and a bit a cliffhanger. I was getting way too ahead of myself so I cut about 400 words out and am putting them in the next chapter! Also, do not expect the next chapter anytime soon. I have work and school so I need to focus on them for the time being, so maybe sometime next week. If I have the time I may post the next chapter early, but that is unlikely.**

 **Chapter summary: Keroro, Angol Mois, Fuyuki, and now Giroro are under the possession of the book, and it is revealed that they are part of an ancient prophecy to release the Space Demon Zenzio, who was trapped within the pages for eons. The Demon is released, and the enslaved 4 regain control, only to see life as they know it about to end.**


	7. Separation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog, plain and simple.**

 **Here you guys go! The next chapter! I apologize for the delay, I got very busy with work and other projects. I thank you for being patient with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

While the group was still recovering from the blast, a shadowy figure began to emerge from the book. It seemed to be gathering some sort of energy to manifest itself. The first thing the group saw was its dark red eyes.

Surprisingly, Giroro was the first to react to the enveloping darkness. He picked up the pistol that Keroro had dropped and fired at the figure. The bullets were ineffective, there seemed to be some kind of force field around it. He growled, and ran to tackle it. This proved ineffective, as the figure only looked at him and a mysterious power propelled Giroro backwards on his rear.

 _Damnit! How the hell do I stop this thing?_ He thought, a drop of sweat appearing on his face. He looked back to the others and realized he had a more important objective: Getting his friends to safety. He turned and shouted at them.

"Alright! We make a run for it. Grab anything you need and get out of the house! Do not wait for each other just go, we will meet up later! Get somewhere safe and hide!"

The group was quick to respond. Fuyuki ran upstairs and grabbed the Kero Ball he still had hidden in his drawer, and ran back downstairs and stood at the exit. Natsumi grabbed her backpack, Koyuki and Dororo grabbed their swords, Koyuki also grabbing Natsumi by the arm, and they were out the door, escaping. Kululu ran to the ladder to the base and descended. Tamama grabbed Momoka by the hand and bolted out the door, overcome by fear.

"Tamama wai-" She tried to ask, but he was already in flight out the door, dragging her behind him.

Keroro stood in panic, Angol Mois by his side.

 _Crap, crap, so much important stuff I need to get! Ah! I know!_ He stood up, and ran to the ladder, following Kululu.

* * *

Giroro grabbed his Kero Ball 2.0, and his G11 sniper rifle, and threw Angol Mois' cell phone back to her. She immediately transformed it into her Lucifer Spear and tried to attack the figure emerging from the book, but not even the Lord of Terror herself could break the forcefield around it. The figure only lifted his now free hand and she froze, and she was then trapped in what seemed similar to an Angol Stone. In her suspended state, the figure looked to her, and Angol Mois was dropped to the side. This left Giroro and Fuyuki wide eyed.  
"D-Did it just.. Trap Mois?" Fuyuki asked, horrified.

Giroro turned to Fuyuki, and yelled. "FUYUKI GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But Sarge is still down there!" he replied.

The figure was now halfway out of the book now. It spoke, and it was a low, intimidating voice.

" **Free.. FINALLY FREE! THE EVENT 1 TRILLION YEARS PROPHESIED HAS COME TO PASS! THE GALAXY WILL SOON BE PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS AND YOU ARE POWERLESS TO STOP IT!** "

Giroro turned and shot his sniper rifle repeatedly into the creature, having no effect,

regardless, he still fired.

Just then, Kululu and Keroro ran up the stairs, Kululu carrying an experimental weapon of his, and Keroro carrying… nothing? His hands were balled tight around something.

Giroro turned to them again. "YOU TWO! OUT NOW!" He yelled, still firing.

They ran, and stumbling upon a frozen Angol Mois they both stopped, shocked. While Giroro was firing, the figure repelled a shot and flung it directly at Kululu. Keroro saw this and jumped in the way, the bullet hitting his balled fists.

"GERO! WHY DID I DO THAT?!" He yelled in pain.

Giroro, hearing his commanders scream, turned to him. "KERORO?"

Kululus shock wore off as well, and him and Giroro dragged him outside, Fuyuki following them.

"IS EVERYONE OUT?" Fuyuki yelled.

"EVERYONE BESIDES MOIS!" Keroro yelled back.

"WE WILL HAVE TO COME BACK FOR HER! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Giroro yelled.

Giroro turned back to the house to see a figure, no, MULTIPLE figures, coming out. They were all KERONIAN figures.

Keroro went wide-eyed. "Oh no.. So the nightmare was real…" He murmured, horrified. He turned to Giroro. "That may or may not be us.."

He turned back to confirm his theory. He saw that he was correct. There was indeed a shadowy form of Keroro and the rest of the platoon, all with their respective weapons.

Giroro did not hesitate but fired away at the shadowy Keronians, his bullets missing even from the short range.

"CRAP! FUYUKI! USE THE TELEPORTATION FEATURE ON THE KERO BALL!" he yelled, continuing to fire.

Fuyuki fumbled with the ball, before finding the button. He grabbed Keroro and pressed the button, him and Keroro disappearing in an instant.

Giroro activated his own Kero Ball, and grabbed Kululu, who was for some reason reluctant to leave.

"COME ON YOU DAMNED IDIOT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT IS STILL IN THERE?" Giroro yelled at the Sergeant Major.

Kululu did not answer, but futilly tried to go back inside to get whatever he was after.

Giroro growled and pressed the button, and they disappeared, to teleport away.

* * *

The creature, the Demon of Destruction, Zenziso, stood in the secret base, directly after the escape of his enemies. Angol Mois, trapped in the black Angol Stone, hovered above him. His Shadowy platoon stood in front of him.

Shadow Keroro bowed before the Demon. "My lord, the mortals have escaped." He said, regretfully.

Zenziso growled in frustration, but then laughed a bit. "No matter. We have the Lord of Terror, and thus the biggest risk to my power is gone. The Angol Tribe would not dare attack us while we have their most powerful Angol. Your mission is to find the mortals. Leave no survivors."

"YES, MY LORD!" the shadow platoon all responded in unison.

Zenziso smiled and sat on his new throne. His Age of Chaos had begun.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **So there you have it, the next chapter in my series. Do you like the introduction of the Shadow Platoon? Would you like to see more interaction between them? Please let me know! I have some fun stuff in store for later so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Recovery and Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never, own Sgt. Frog. I spent the past week trying, but failed.**

 **Hey guys! I apologize for being inactive, but work and school kept me distracted from writing. Sorry! Anyway here is the next chapter! It is a bit of a longer one than usual so grab your popcorn and sit in your comfy chair, because we are about to hop right back into the action, and see how our Keronian friends deal with their current situation!**

* * *

Fuyuki and Keroro both stood up and looked around. The Kero Ball had teleported them, as planned, but it was to a seemingly random location. Fuyuki struggled to see in the dark but it looked like they were somewhere in Suicide Forest. This relieved Fuyuki, because he was not sure if the Kero Ball would randomly transport them ANYWHERE, meaning the middle of space or the bottom of the ocean. It was a large risk that they had both taken, and Fuyuki was happy that they were completely ok.

 _Wait. We aren't ok! Sarge is hurt!_

Immediately, Fuyuki turned to Keroro.

"Sarge?! Are you alright?" Fuyuki was referring to the blast Keroro had taken in Kululus place.

Keroro looked down at his now-blackened hands, stuck together in the balled fist holding whatever it was that Keroro had taken from the house, and burnt to a crisp form the blast. "I'm… I'm f-fine. M-Master Fuyuki." Keroro was on the verge of tears, and was trying desperately to stay strong for Fuyuki's sake. He tried not to looked at his own seared flesh and looked instead to Fuyuki.

"Are y-you ok? Were you... hurt, M-Master Fuyuki?" Keroro asked, his voice shaky and desperate.

"I am ok, Sarge. Surprisingly none of the stray shots from Giroro's rifle hit me." Fuyuki responded.

"Lucky you." Keroro mumbled under his breath. "I am glad you were dealt no harm!" He quickly said to Fuyuki, who smiled in response.

After checking each other for other wounds, the pair of besties started talking about their situation.

"So what exactly happened?" Fuyuki asked confused. "I just remember walking home with Momoka and next thing I knew I was on the floor, that weird book was floating and mom was-" Fuyuki stopped, not wanting to recall what happened to his mother.

Keroro remembered only seeing her corpse, not remembering how exactly it had gotten there, or how she had deceased. All he remembered was the bullet hole in her chest, and him thinking that it was terrifyingly accurate.

 _Whoever shot Lady Mom shot her without hesitation, without any remorse.._ Keroro thought. His thoughts immediately jumped to the only one he knew that could kill someone like that.

 _No. Giroro would not have shot Lady Mom, would he?_

Keroro panicked, which clouded his sense of logic. This led him to doubt the loyalty of Giroro, as he thought about how much Giroro and Aki hadn't communicated over the years, and realised that maybe Aki was not important to him, and he shot her so he could get the others out easier. It was a non sensible thought, but Keroro had not remembered a thing while he was under Zenziso's influence, and did not know that he was the one that really shot her. He decided to hide this idea from Fuyuki, for the time.

"I am... not sure myself, Master Fuyuki. I had finished cleaning with-with Lady Mois and we were downstairs playing some game she thought would be fun, and suddenly she stopped talking, stood up, and was eerily quiet. I tried to snap her out of it, but.. as soon as I did, I woke up on the floor and that weird Demon was emerging from your book." Keroro shrugged, just as much in the dark as Fuyuki.

Fuyuki thought for a moment. "Alright. We should find the others. Maybe they know something we do not." He suggested, trying to be optimistic.

"Agreed. We are not too far from Dororo and Lady Koyuki's home." Keroro responded. "Maybe them and Lady Natsumi are there. Hopefully we can find them and the others, and begin thinking of a way to get out of this mess."

Keroro and Fuyuki began walking and chatting about things: What they were going to do when they found the others, why Keroro refused to move his still-balled hands, which he said was so the pain would not kill him, and they had one terrifying thought.

What if Zenziso builds an army, and spreads?

* * *

Giroro and Kululu exited their teleportation and landed on their feet. They immediately recognised the area they had landed in, despite the lack of light. Giroro had actually taken the time to input coordinates into his Kero Ball so he knew where he and the Sergeant Major were going. It was a secret bunker that Kululu had built a few years back, to Keroro's request. It was full of computer monitors, security cameras, and weapons. Supposedly, it was built just in case something like this ever happened, but Giroro had suspected that it would just be used as a way for Keroro to protect his Gundam models.

Giroro looked around the dark room, and then to the large metal door leading outside. He opened it, and sure enough, they were on the side of a very large hill, a few miles from Tokyo. As light flooded the room, Giroro started to speak.

"We should be safe here. It would take the entire Keronian military to find this bunker, and a few shadowy figures to-" He was interrupted by Kululu.

"That's what he is building. An army. Of Shadow Keronians and Shadow Pekoponians." Kululu said, flatly

"W-What do you mean?" Giroro turned from the bunker exit and faced Kululu, who was sitting against a wall, holding his knees in his hands.

 _Kululu is honestly terrified?_ Giroro thought to himself.

"Yes, an army. Zenziso is the Demon of legend that conquers worlds with a self-generated army. He is what inspired our military to genetically-engineer Kirurus with cloning power." Kululu replied, somewhat matter-of-factly, as if Giroro should have already known this information.

"How do we stop him from generating his army?" Giroro asked, not questioning Kululu.

"We cannot. Once Zenziso has begun his invasion, nothing can stop it. He will consume this world in shadows, and only once he is finished and this world is in shambles will he stop his reign of terror." Kululu slumped his head some more, truly believing the words he spoke.

Giroro, however, was not convinced. "There has to be some way we can stop him, right?"  
"The only one who had a chance was Mois, and you saw what happened to her. She attacked while he was in his absorption stage, so he just absorbed her energy and left her suspended in an ancient Angol Stone."

"Then we get Mois back!" Giroro said, as if it was the only option.

"As much as I want her back, we cannot do that. Zenziso will have the base on lockdown, at least until his invasion is complete. If we want to rescue Mois, we wait until Pekopon falls first." Kululu suggested.

"And why would we do that!? If we wait until Pekopon is invaded and conquered, what will be there that is worth saving!?" Giroro asked, angrilly.

The response from Kululu was surprising.  
"AND IF WE GO NOW WE WILL DIE AND WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT THOSE WE LOVE LATER! I WANT TO GET MOIS BACK MORE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND BUT IF WE GO NOW WE WILL BE DEAD BEFORE WE REACH THE FRONT DOOR!" Kululu yelled, enraged at the red Keronian.

Giroro looked shocked, not afraid, but simply surprised. It was not because Kululu had yelled, but because of what he said.

 _Those WE love? Who does Kululu possibly love?_  
His thoughts were cut short by Kululu again. "Do you understand, Corporal?"

Giroro began to think again, and it made sense. If he stormed Zenziso's base and was overrun and killed, he would not be able to protect Natsumi. He nodded in reluctance.

"Yes, I understand. So how long do you think this invasion will last?"

"A few months, at most. Pekopons governments will be on their knees in a week, and completely eradicated by New Years. Then, he will use his army to destroy the rest of the helpless population and next thing we know, Pekoponians are extinct." Kululu stated.

Giroro cringed at the thought.

 _After 8 years on this planet and no invasion, Zenziso will conquer it in only a couple of months. Pekoponians will be practically extinct and Pekopon will be plunged into darkness for all of eternity, and the only way to stop it is to let it happen. This is not my idea of a fight…_

"Also, how do you know so much about Zenziso, might I ask?" Giroro asked, more out of curiosity then actually wanting knowledge.

"I studied him in college. He was trapped in an ancient book by the Angol Tribe and the ancient Maronians almost 400 thousand years ago. He was hellbent on conquering the entire universe and almost succeeded, were it not for the Maronians and their advanced tactical skills, and the Angol Tribes God-like powers." Kululu responded, almost immediately. "According to legend, the only way to break the seal holding Zenziso inside is to have the chosen 4 complete a ritual. You, surprisingly, were one of those four. I did not know you were that important. Ku Ku."  
Giroro snarled at Kululus comment, but kept listening carefully.

"The ritual starts once the Believer, being Fuyuki in this case, takes the book in their possession. Then, the Soldier, the Goddess, and the Collector will all come in contact with the book, and they will fall under a trance. Now under the books influence, they will start the summoning ritual, unable to break free from the books spell."

 _Keroro, Mois, and Fuyuki…_ It was all starting to make sense now. They were part of an ancient prophecy.

Giroro thought back to what happened. He had entered Fuyukis room, and was immediately overpowered by Mois, who beat him and held him down, while Keroro forced him to simply touch the book. Then, he blacked out.

"So that is why they had me touch the book, so they could complete the ritual?" Giroro asked, shocked.

"That would seem likely, Soldier. Ku Ku Ku."

"Dammit. So I helped start this.." Giroro looked down in thought.

After a moment, Giroro looked Kululu dead in the eyes, and spoke with purpose.

"We have 2 months to prepare. That is not a lot of time. We need to find the others and build up a resistance while Zenziso is distracted on conquering the Pekoponian governments. We will need someone to sneak into the Hinata home and rescue Mois, so we need Dororo. That will be our first objective."

Kululu saluted, and spoke. "He will be in hiding, so he will not be easy to locate. But if you give me time I can track him down."

"Good. Then it is settled then."

And so, Giroro's resistance officially begun, sparking a hope that would light the flame of rebellion.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

 **There it is! What did you guys think? Are you excited to see where things go? Let me know! I have a few more things to wrap up for school but the next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Love and War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog. Stop forgetting so I can stop saying it.**

 **Well, here you are! It has been a few days since my last update, so I apologize to those who actually read this. I hope that this lengthy chapter is enough to make up for your waiting on me. I am focusing on the characters of Koyuki, Dororo, and Natsumi in the first half, and Momoka, Tamama, and Paul in the second. I am also experimenting with time changes, so if I confuse you with that, I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Week Two of the Invasion**_

Natsumi awoke inside what looked like a makeshift hut. It was built out of skinny logs and wood, still damp from when it had been made. It had no windows, nor other rooms. Just a small hut with a recently burnt-out fire pit in the middle.

Natsumi sat up. "Huh..? What happened…?"

She looked over to see her backpack in the corner of the room. She hoped that the contents were still inside.

She felt the bump on her head from where Keroro bashed her, and yelped in pain.

"I am going to make that little frog-tard pay for that!" she said angrily to herself. She looked around, trying to recognize where she was, but to no avail. She did not recognize the little cabin, but noticed the dampness of the wood.

 _Must've been recently built, but by who?_

Her thoughts were cut short by a rustling sound coming from outside, and she looked to the side where the sound came from in fear. She moved to the corner farthest from the wooden door, and got into a defensive stance. The door flung open and she was too blinded by the intruding light to see who the person was. She held up her arms in defense, ready to attack.

"S-Stay back or I'll-"

"Natsumi! You are awake!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wait. Koyuki?" Natsumi dropped her arms and looked at her best friend in front of her.

Koyuki ran in and gave Natsumi a hug, holding Natsumi tightly to her.

"Natsumi I am so glad you are awake! Me and D were so worried you weren't going to wake up! I had hope in you though!" Koyuki happily informed her friend, who was still a bit confused.

"Wait, Koyuki. Where are we?" Natsumi asked, pulling out of Koyuki's hug. "What happened? Last thing I remember was Stupid Frog hitting me with his gun."

Koyuki stood straight up, and began to explain, but stopped for a moment. She then began again.

"All that matters is that we got you out and that you are safe."

"Where's Fuyuki and the others?" Natsumi asked, still recovering from the blinding light pouring in from outside.

"Not sure. Giroro told us to escape so D and I grabbed your body and ran. We sat you down here and built this hut to keep you hidden and safe." Koyuki exclaimed, happy by her accomplishment of protecting her friend.

Natsumi grinned at Koyuki, and walked outside. She did not recognize where she was, and any landmarks she saw were unrecognizable. She turned and looked at the makeshift hut. It was nearly invisible, shrouded in leaves and bark to keep it camouflaged. Dororo jumped down from atop the roof and landed in front of her.

"Ah, Lady Natsumi! I am glad to see that you are awake. How is your head?"

"Still in pain, if that's what your asking." Natsumi responded.

"I am sorry to hear that, Lady Natsumi. We will tend to your wound as soon as we return from hunting. Help yourself to any of the food we have on hand while we are gone. Me and Koyuki found some very tasty berries yesterday." Dororo responded. He was affectionate, and did not seem like he was worried at all.

"Dororo, how long was I out?" Natsumi asked, concerned.

Dororo hesitated, but responded, slowly. "A week."  
"A WEEK?!" Natsumi shouted, surprised. This caused Dororo to pull a hand over her mouth and shush her, while Koyuki looked around, sword in her hand.

"Keep it down or you will have us caught. They are patrolling everywhere." Dororo said, no longer sounding affectionate, but flat and serious.

Natsumi nodded, more out of fear than understanding. "Who is they?" she asked.

Dororo looked down for a bit, then back up at her. "In due time, Lady Natsumi."

Dororo then looked to Koyuki. "Alright, let's go. We want to be back by nightfall."

"Right." responded Koyuki, as she leapt into a tree, sword still in hand. "Natsumi, you will be safe inside. They have walked right past our place before and have not noticed a thing."  
Natsumi nodded, still not knowing who _they_ were. She wished her friends luck, walked inside, and shut the door behind her. She sat down in the corner of the room again, and prayed for her brothers safety.

* * *

Koyuki and Dororo looked around from their spot in a tree. They were searching a new area of the forest for berries, and if they were lucky maybe a squirrel or rabbit. They hopped down from the tree when they saw a berry bush covered with ripe berries.

"You know, I think this may be the life for us." Dororo said, out of the blue.

"What do you mean, D?" Koyuki asked, confused.

"I mean our life. We will not have to deal with the outside world anymore! It can just be you and me like we promised each other!" Dororo exclaimed happily. "No more platoon, no more school, no more failed invasion attempts, just us, together!"

Koyuki thought for a moment. "But what about Natsumi? What about your friends?"

"They were never my friends. Giroro, maybe, but not the others. They just used us and when they were done they forgot about our existence.."

Koyuki was taken aback. "D, you know that's not-"

"But it is true. They all forgot about me. And now we can forget about them."

Koyuki crouched down to Dororo's level, and took his hands in hers.  
"Dororo, you know I love you more than I could love any human, but listen to yourself! You are suggesting we abandon your friends and leave them to fight this.. this _thing_ alone!"

Dororo looked down, ashamed by what he said. "Koyuki… I'm sorry I-"  
He was cut off by Koyuki leaning in and kissing him. It did not penetrate his mask, but the emotion was still there. He was surprised, but accepted it after a moment. She pulled back after a moment and smiled.

"Don't sweat it, D! Let's just get this food and get back home!"

"Y-Yeah." Dororo responded, a bit dazed.

* * *

Momoka and Tamama sat in the bunker room of Nishizawa Manor. It was the only room that had not been raided by whatever it was that attacked them on Day One, and the only room that the two felt safe in. During the first week, almost half of the Nishizawa Military Power was destroyed. All personnel in the First Response Unit were dead. They had all been killed during the failed evacuation of inner Tokyo. All that remained from the failed escape attempt was Paul. When the private military force tried to engage Zenziso's shadow army, they were brutally beaten, and the only survivors were those who ran from the fight. Paul was killed not long after, by one of the Shadow Platoon members. Momoka remembered that day vividly in her mind.

 _ **Day One of the Invasion**_

"Tamama?! Wai-" Momoka was cut off by Tamama bolting out the door and down the sidewalk towards Nishizawa Manor.

Tamama was scared beyond the point of self control. He had entered fight or flight mode, and chose the latter. He was out the door without even a thought about staying to help his platoon. He violently dragged Momoka in an almost comedic fashion as he bolted down the sidewalk, shoving anyone and everyone out of the way.

"Tamama! Slow down!" Momoka yelled at the tiny, baby-blue Keronian.

Tamama stopped, but only once he reached the mansion. He breathed heavily as he loosened his grip on Momoka's now-red wrist.

"Man, that was a close one huh Momochi-"  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU DAMNED IDIOT!?" Momoka screamed in anger.

Tamama, not realizing what he did wrong, squealed in fear. "MOMOCHI I'M SORRY! I ONLY WANTED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE AND-"  
"YOU RUINED A PERFECT CHANCE FOR ME AND FUYUKI TO FIGHT AN ACTUAL MONSTER TOGETHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COUPLES ACTUALLY GET TO DO THAT? NONE! AND WE WERE ABOUT TO! UNTIL YOU FU-" She stopped mid-swear and realized that Tamamas panic was now focused on something else that was behind Momoka.

Momoka turned to see that a monstrous, black and purple stormcloud had appeared over the city, and it was growing with size by the minute. From the middle of the stormcloud, something… no, COUNTLESS somethings, were exiting from it. Momoka saw it long enough to notice that somer were humanoid, while the others were… smaller?

"What the…" Momoka started, but was snapped away by Paul Moriyama, Momoka's butler and professionally trained bodyguard.

"Miss Momoka! We need to get you inside, now!" Paul yelled, grabbing Momoka by the arm.

Momoka quickly returned to reality and looked up at Paul.

"Paul, what is that?" she asked, watching as multitudes of jeeps and trucks with armed personnel drove into the city. The trucks read _Nishizawa First Response Unit._

"I am not sure, Miss. Radar picked it up the moment you arrived. We are evacuating everyone from the city, and we are getting you to your bunker." Paul responded, looking to the massive, living cloud in the distance.

Momoka nodded and ran inside, dragging Tamama by the ear, causing Tamama to yelp in pain.

Once inside, Momoka, Tamama, Paul, and a few soldiers ran to the bunker. It was hidden behind a large painting of Fuyuki, and led down a long flight of stairs, and into another room. This room had four paintings. Paul opened another one of these paintings and rushed Tamama and Momoka inside, and shut the painting door after the two entered. Paul and the soldiers then ran up the stairs and shut the first painting door, and went to the main control center.

"Status on the evacuation?" Paul ordered, walking over behind a man sitting at a console.

"F-Failed! All First Responders are either n-not responding or are dead!" The man said, fear in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Paul was taken aback by this unexpected news. "HOW?!"  
"I-I'm not sure! T-This is the last t-transmission we received from the First Response Unit!"  
The man pressed a button and a video began to play on a big screen of a soldier's helmet cam. The soldier in question was Private First Class Wallace J. Monumo.

" _Sarge?! Sarge can you hear me?! We need backup! There are too many of them! They are tearing right through us! Oh god… Here they come! Keep up fire! Cover the civilians!"_

Machine gun fire was seen as a squad of soldiers fired at what seemed to be charging humans. They were darker, and had dark, red eyes. They charged on all fours and tried tackling the soldiers. The first responders fired and fired, but these creatures could take a lot more bullets than any normal human. These were different. One soldier that was a little too close to the horde was tackled and the attacker began tearing him to shreds. Paul watched in horror as blood and entrails were flung out of the corpse before the other soldiers could kill the attacker. Wallace then spoke again.

" _SARGE! DAMMIT KEEP UP FIRE! DO NOT LET A SINGLE ONE OF THESE BASTARDS THROUGH! KEEP FIRING UNTIL… Wait… What are those?!"_

At that moment Keronians ran up behind them and opened fire with weapons that were not human in origin. They had flanked the First Responders and appeared behind them and on all sides, completely surrounding them. They opened fire, killing both soldier and civilian, not leaving anyone standing. The last thing seen was Wallace falling to the ground, and his helmet rolling to the side, where a pair of tiny, purple feet could be seen walking up to one of the Shadow Keronians.

" _Good, the First Response is out of the way."_

" _Yes, General."  
_

" _And the rest of the military?"_

" _The assault force is dealing with them as we speak, General."_

" _Good. Now we take the HeadQuarters, and deal with the last threat to our invasion."_

The helmet camera cut out, and Paul sighed. At that moment, the ground began to shake. Paul and the remaining soldiers ran outside, to see that incoming army. Shadow humans in the front as bullet sponges, and Shadow Keronians in the back as the actual attackers. Paul looked to the leader, a Shadow Keronian with a small skull on his cap. There was a small shade of red included in his purple and black.

The army stopped their march right in front of the mansion, and Shadow Giroro stepped to the front gate.

"I AM SOLDIER GIRORO! I AM GENERAL OF THE ARMY OF ZENZISO, AND I CHALLENGE YOUR STRONGEST WARRIOR TO FACE ME IN COMBAT!" he challenged. His soldiers howled behind him in a battle cheer, causing Shadow Giroro to smirk.

Paul responded, hesitantly. "That would be I. But I must ask, why not destroy this place now?"

"I have my orders to destroy this mansion. It would be simple and would eradicate the final threat to Lord Zenziso's power, but I would rather play fair than destroy you dishonorably. I wish to have a gentlemen's duel. One on One, just me and you. Come, Soldier, and test your strength against mine."

Paul thought for a moment.

 _If I defeat him here, than Miss Momoka would be safe from one less threat..._

Paul looked up. "I accept your challenge. Let us fight like the animals we are."  
Shadow Giroro grinned, and cracked his knuckles. "I would have it no other way."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **[This is my first time experimenting with Shipping Chapters, War chapters, and Time Skips. This whole chapter was a new thing to me so if I messed anything up I apologize.]**

 **Oooh guys I am getting excited! What did you all think? Do you think that Dororo and Koyuki are a good match for each other? How do you think the fight between the two Soldiers will go? Are you excited to see what happens next? Please tell me! I love hearing from you guys!**


	10. A Soldiers Battle and Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog., because I cannot afford the rights. You would not believe how expensive they are.**

 **Yup. I was inactive for almost a week. Nothing to blame but my own procrastination. I apologize. I am just unsure where to go at the moments and I lost interest for the slightest moment.**

 **Here we go! The tenth chapter! This chapter will focus on the battle between Paul and S. Giroro, as well as some events with Momoka and Tamama. In part 2, it will focus on Fuyuki and Keroro, and I added something that would have been unheard of up to this point in part 2, so look forward to that!**

* * *

The battle between Paul and shadow Giroro had been a quick one. The human had not stood a chance, even with his skills.

Paul readied himself, and Shadow Giroro did the same. After a moment of still silence, they both bounded at each other with incredible speed, lashing out at each other with their fists. Both landed their target and as they landed, they recovered. Paul from the small print on his face, and Giroro with the large one on his. Almost immediately they turned around and went in for another strike, this time Shadow Giroro threw two grenades, both of which Paul caught and launched towards the sky, where they exploded out of harm's way.

The battle was observed by Momoka and Tamama, through a camera in the bunker room. They both could tell who was winning, but they suppressed their terror and prayed for their safety, as well as Pauls. They watched in anguish and anxiety as Paul was slowly being beaten by Shadow Giroro.

"What do we do Momochi?" A scared Tamama asked, his small, black body trembling.

"I am not sure there is much we can do, Tamama." Momoka replied. She did not sound afraid, her self-reliance classes taught her to suppress fear on the outside, but she was TERRIFIED on the inside. If Paul was defeated then all that would be left would be the crew in the command center, and most of them had never even handled a gun, much less shot at someone firing back. If Paul fell then there would be no one to defend Momoka and Tamama.

After the short jousting match between the two soldiers, they moved to their weaponry. Paul was the first to resort to his pistol which was holstered on this waist with his large combat knife. This pleased Shadow Giroro.

"Now the real fight begins." the shadowy Keronian responded.

Paul raised his pistol and fired three shots. The first one whizzed past Shadow Giroro, and the other two were shot out of the air by the Keronian's weapon. Shadow Giroro held in his hand a G11 Sniper Rifle, that he had formed seemingly out of thin air. The metal bullets were cut in half by the smaller, but more powerful, sniper rounds, and they flung past Paul's head.

 _If that rifle is as accurate as it seems, those bullets should have hit me. I should be dead by now._ Paul thought, then he noticed Shadow Giroro smiling. _Wait. Is he TOYING with me?_

Paul unloaded 4 more rounds at the Shadowy Keronian, all of which were shot out of the air. Shadow Giroro never played offense, however. He just stood and waited for Paul to take his shots.  
Paul fired the last bullet from his gun, and Giroro did something surprising. He threw his gun into the air, and caught the bullet. Paul was left wide-eyed as Shadow Giroro flicked the bullet from his hand and caught his sniper rifle, aiming it up at Paul.

"My turn." he said.

Paul took cover behind a pillar as the first shot came, barely missing Pauls head. The next three were put into the pillar itself, and Paul could feel it starting to crumble. Paul pulled out another magazine for his pistol, loaded and cocked the weapon, and rounded the corner.

He didn't make it a whole step.

The bullet hit Pauls kneecap, and went straight through, shattering the bone.

"You had a speck of dirt there, I was only removing it for you." Shadow Giroro said with a smirk.

Paul was on his one remaining knee. Shadow Giroro was simply too powerful for him. Shadow Giroro walked up to Paul and huffed in exhaustion.

"You fought well today, Pekoponian." he said.

Paul did not answer. He had his head hanging low in defeat as he breathed, exhausted and in pain.

"You showed me the true strength of a Pekoponian Soldier, and for that I thank you. I would rather spare you and fight you again someday, but my orders are clear." Shadow Giroro said with a sigh of disapproval, as he raised the sniper, the muzzle held against Paul's head. "Any last words, Soldier?"

Paul thought for a moment, and noticed the small combat knife on his belt. He then had an idea.

 _This knife will fit straight into that Demon's skull. Now.. if I can get it there in time.._

"Send Satan my regards."

With that Paul pulled up the knife with tremendous speed, but he was too slow and only penetrated Shadow Giroro's shoulder before the bullet blew a decent sized hole in his head.

Giroro huffed and pulled the knife out, his dark black blood pouring from the wound.

"Good… work.. Soldier.." he said, putting the knife on Paul's chest in a form of honor. He then stood straight up, and bandaged his wound with some of Paul's shirt.  
"Get inside. Find the rest. Leave no survivors." he commanded, and his soldiers stormed the mansion.

* * *

 **Week 01**

Momoka and Tamama were starving. They had eaten most of their food and only had enough water for three more days, and Tamama was starting to snap.

"M-Momochi? W-W-We will never get out, w-w-will we?" Tamama said, leaning on the girl's lap.

"Do not say that, Tamama. Of course we will!" Momoka was more optimistic. After the creatures stormed the mansion, Momoka was certain that they were done for. But after a few hours with the creatures turning up nothing but the command crew, Momoka began to relax and began thinking. It was all she did, thinking was. It made her feel like she was not really there, and it gave her hope. She thought about all the people she had to survive for. She thought about Tamama. She had to survive so he could have a home. She thought about her friends from school, and about how sad they would be if she were killed. She thought about Fuyuki the most. She HAD to survive for Fuyuki. She had waited all these years for her chance with him and no Invasion, no matter how large, was going to stand in the way of their future together.

Her thoughts of Fuyuki gave motivation, and that motivation gave her a plan.

"Tamama, get up." she said, confidently. "We are going to kill the General."

Tamama looked shocked. "How are we supposed to kill the General? Paul couldn't even beat him!"

"We have to try, or else we will die down here and Paul's sacrifice would have been for nothing." Momoka replied. "Besides, I have a plan. Paul weakened him for us, now we are going to finish the job."

* * *

Meanwhile, Keroro and Fuyuki had their own plans. After being unable to find Dororo and Koyuki, no matter how hard they looked, they resorted to helping stragglers. They had built up a small group in Suicide Forest, and were building a small village. So far, they had found some school kids, including Chiruyo, and a few of Natsumi's friends. They were building their own little resistance, but at first had trouble choosing a leader. After some time, Keroro decided that he would be the leader. Keroro thought this way because he was the only one with military training, ad thus, the only one qualified to lead. Revealing himself to the people who had never seen him caused mixed reactions. Some were shocked, like Fuyuki was the first day he saw Keroro, and some were angry, saying the Keroro had caused the invasion. In the end, however, they all accepted Keroro as the leader of their group, because he was their best chance at survival, ironically.

"Gero gero gero georoi! At this rate we will have an army by the weeks end!" Keroro happily proclaimed, from inside the hut where him and Fuyuki stayed. It was the first hut that was built, and now was one of 10.

Fuyuki sighed, adn spoke flatly. He had not been the same since the first day, and the death of his mother was having an effect on him. "Sarge, there are only 13 of us.. What can we do against Zenziso with only 13?"

Keroro realized that Fuyuki was right. "G-Gero?! Crap, you are completely right, Master Fuyuki.." Keroro said, disappointed.

Fuyuki looked down and answered. "Don't worry, Sarge. We will find others. And we will get our revenge on that murdering bastard.."

Sarge, now uncomfortable, only held out his burnt hand in a thumbs up. He had not told Fuyuki about his suspicions for Giroro, but planned on doing it soon. Also, Keroro finally decided to move his hands. After almost a full day after being shot, he decided the pain was preferable to the ache of not moving his hand. Whatever was inside them had evaporated into a paste from the blast, and it filled Sarge with sorrow.

 _Probably just some Gundam model…_ Fuyuki had thought.

Sarge's hands did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, either. Chiruyo took note the severe burns on Keroro's hands, and once the others noticed her taking interest, they checked them out themselves. Most cringed at the sight of dried purple blood and seared flesh, but others were more curious.

"How did you get the burns?" one girl asked. She was Natsumi's friend, Satsuki.

"Well," Keroro began, "I took a shot from my armies most high impact weapon while protecting one of my platoon mates. A very dumb idea on my p-"  
"Taking a bullet for your friend? I guess that makes you heroic." she interrupted, looking up from his hands and directly at him.

"Uh I am not sure that-" Keroro was interrupted yet again.

"We need heroes in times like these. They always come and save us. You are your friends hero?" Satsuki asked, losing interest in Keroro's hands and now on the topic of heroism. How she had gotten to that topic, Keroro was unsure.

"I-I guess. I mean, saving his life is not what I'd call HEROIC, but I am just looking out for my platoon. They would do the same for me."  
"Heroic AND humble. Wow.." Satsuki said, in somewhat amazement.

Keroro could see the hearts in her eyes and it made him uneasy. "Uh.. S-Sure, I guess. Now, I need some t-time to myself. I must tell Master F-Fuyuki something."  
"Yessir!" Satsuki said, happily. She then turned to leave, leaving the two boy's in confusion.

"Looks like someone is crushing on you, Sarge." Fuyuki teased. Even in this dark time he had found the time to joke and be happy.

"N-Not true!" Keroro denied. "We are nothing more than allies in time of war!"

"Then how come this is the third time she's visited you today?" Fuyuki asked, a small smirk growing on his face.

"T-That doesn't mean anything! We were discussing war plans!" Keroro yelled in defense.

"Uh-huh. Suuure you were." Fuyuki replied, sarcastically.

"N-Nevermind that! We need to focus on our survival!" Keroro said, looking away from Fuyuki and to the wall, where a map of the surrounding area hung.

Fuyuki rolled his eyes and looked to the map. "So what do we do next? We already have the perimeter fence set up, and guards on every side."

"We need to focus on finding the rest of my platoon, so we can have some real soldiers." Keroro suggested.

Fuyuki nodded in approval. "So where do we look?"

"Well, since Dororo is in hiding with Koyuki and Lady Natsumi, our next best bet is Tamama." Keroro said, pointing to the small, handwritten picture of Nishizawa Manor on the map. "The Nishizawa residence is heavily defended, and nothing should be able to break through as long as Tamama and Paul fight back."

"Agreed. Momoka's guards are the best of the best, and even though their military power may be gone, the Personal Guard will be a helluva lot more difficult to take down." Fuyuki nodded, in agreement.

"Then it is settled. We march on Nishizawa Manor, find Tamama and the others, and return here. We leave at sunrise tomorrow morning."

Needless to say, Keroro had underestimated the enemies strength, for Nishizawa Manor had already been conquered, and this march to the Manor would quickly take a turn for the worse.

It was only a matter if time.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated.**

 **Enjoying this story? If so, share it with your friends!**

 **2 deaths down, and many more to go. There are 40+ more important characters to the Keroro Gunso universe, and while I do not plan on using all of them, I do want this to be a universe-wide event, so expect to see species like the Marinians, the Angol Tribe, and the Space Police. I may write from the Garuru Platoon's point of view next chapter, and look at some events with their invasion, and Kerons response to the release of Zenziso, but I am uncertain at this time.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Calling for Help

**DISCLAIMER: Sgt. Frog does NOT belong to me, and even if it DID, it still probably would not be as popular as it should be.**

 **Oh boy, have I been DEAD on this website/app. After posting the last chapter about a dozen things hit me at once and I never had more than ten minutes of time to sit down and write. BUT, with school out of the way and unemployment blessing me with free time, I can now get back to work on my writing. I am a bit rusty, however, due to all of my time away, but I am slowly getting back in the groove of things. This chapter has been in the writing stage for the better part of three months, so if it is a bit scattered, that is why. The lack of updates PROBABLY means this story is dead in the water, (as if it wasn't already), but oh well.**

 **ANYWAY, enough excuses! Here is the LONG overdue 11th chapter of "What Lurks in the Shadows."**

* * *

Giroro awoke on his bunk inside the Bunker. Outside, he heard the sounds of the motion tracker beeping, signifying that something was outside the hidden bunker. Zenziso's shadow soldiers, most likely. Giroro sat up, and looked at the time on his digital alarm clock.

 _4:15 A.M. That's an hour earlier than yesterday._ Giroro thought. He had been marking down the times of the daily patrols made by the shadows in the area near the bunker, and they had become more frequent in the past couple of days. _Zenziso must be spawning more soldiers. That or he is hunting for something, or both._

Giroro stood up, flipped on the light switch, and could hear Kululu groan from his bunk. Giroro sighed, and gave his wake up call.

"Kululu, get up-" he was interrupted by Kululu's obnoxious tone, immediately battering him with insults.

"You dare wake me at 4 in the damn morning expecting me to get up and work my tail off all day just to do it again tomorrow?" Kululu asked, annoyed.

Giroro sighed, this was the usual for him. Being here only tended to make Kululu's mood worsen, whether it be out of boredom or concern, Giroro was not certain.

"Yes, Kululu, I do. I expect you to wake up and work tirelessly building up resources and trying to locate our friends. It is expected of every soldier in times like these. I guarantee you that the rest of our platoon are doing the same." Giroro responded.

"Ku ku ku, assuming that they are even alive. I watched the entirety of the Nishizawa Peach Group get annihilated in a single day. That means the odds of the Commander surviving… they are slim." Kululu responded, almost happy to announce the private military's destruction.

Giroro thought about that for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, Kululu had a point. If Paul and the Nishizawa Military Powers fell in a single day, Keroro and the others would be in some deep water. Dororo and Koyuki were the only ones the corporal was convinced would handle themselves, the rest, however…

"Just get up, sergeant major. We have work to do in case that slim chance turns out to be a reality." Giroro stated.

With another groan and a few swears, Kululu complied, stood up, and began working.

Well, they used the term "working" to make them feel like what they were doing helped. Really, all they had been doing is stocking weapons and ammunition as well as keeping track of Shadow Patrols. In the first week after they arrived in the bunker with no contact from the rest of the Platoon, they were both convinced that the world was doomed. Thank Kululu for seeping THAT thought into Giroro's head.

After Giroro, (Giroro specifically because Kululu was still convinced they would all die here) had regained his footing, he began working. They had gotten to a point where they couldn't do much until they had a location on the rest of the Platoon. But they simply had no way of knowing. If only he could get in touch with someone who could help...

 _Wait!_ Giroro thought, having an idea. He quickly pulled out his Kero Ball 2.0 and the note that came with it. _If I remember correctly.._

He read the note over again.

"I KNEW it!" He thought aloud. Kululu looked over at him, curiously.

"Hm? You know what?" the scientist questioned.

"I know how we can get help!" Giroro responded happily.

* * *

"I will inform the Keronian Council of your situation, and I will gather a few friends and allies to help." First Lieutenant Garuru spoke through the microphone on his spaceship. Giroro had used the communication-line that Garuru had programmed into the Kero Ball 2.0. At first, Garuru was excited that his little brother was calling him, but he quickly discovered the weight of the situation. He, too, knew of the legends of Zenziso, and was terrified of the power of the Demon.

"Thank you, Garuru." Giroro's voice crackled through the speaker next to the microphone. "I knew I could count on you."

"Not a problem, Giroro. How long do we have to gather an army?"

"Not long. I'd give it just under two months, if Kululu's theory is correct."  
"Alright, that's not much time, but I will get it done."

With that, the purple Keronian pressed a button next to the microphone, and it turned off. He then looked to his platoon.

The Garuru Platoon consisted of five highly-trained Keronian operatives. There was Lance Corporal Zoruru, a Keronian Cyborg who operated as their scout and deadly assassin, Recruit Tororo, their scientist and inventor, Private 2nd Class Taruru, their tank and stocker boy, Pururu, their chief nurse and Kerons best medic, a gentle soul that Garuru had taken a shine for, and Garuru himself, a fearless leader and deadly sniper. Together, the Garuru Platoon made up Kerons five-and-a-half-star pre-invasion force, and were the poster boys of the entire military.

It was Zoruru that spoke up first.

"So how do we deal with this, Commander?" the Cyborg asked, his one red eye on Garuru. "It's not like Keron will just send their armies to Pekopon to save a few soldiers, much less the scatter-brained Keroro Platoon."

Garuru sighed, and nodded. "I agree, Lance Corporal. The Council would more likely send ships to wage war on the Angol Tribe than to Pekopon, especially if Zenziso really has awoke. They will need some convincing."

"We do not have time to convince them!" Tororo said from the pilot seat. "If your brother is correct and we only have two Pekoponian months, everyone on Pekopon would be dead before the Council would even consider sending ships."

"Then what do you suggest we do, recruit?" Garuru turned to face Tororo.

"I suggest we cut ties with Pekopon and build up our defenses here-"  
"Unacceptable. We cannot just leave our allies behind!"

"Why not? It's not like we would be losing much!" Tororo rejected. "I, for one, would be happy with that bastard Kululu out of the picture."

"Do NOT let your rivalry with Kululu blind your judgement! You think you are the only one with rivals on Pekopon? Zoruru here has Dororo, but you don't see HIM wanting to abandon them!"

They both looked at Zoruru, who was about to speak when-

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Pururu yelled from her seat. The pink Keronians face was now red with anger. "THIS SHOULD NOT EVEN BE AN ARGUMENT! WE ARE NOT LEAVING KERORO ALONE TO FIGHT THE BIGGEST THREAT TO THE UNIVERSE'S EXISTENCE ALONE!" she screamed. The sheer force of the yelling had shattered Tororo's glasses, and he was now out of the pilots seat and picking pieces up off the floor. Garuru, however, was unfazed

"Pururu, that was uncalled for and unnecessary!" Garuru barked back at her. She quickly shut up and sat back down.

"S-Sorry, Commander!" she whimpered.

"We cannot afford to lose our heads! Giroro trusted US that WE would get this information to Keron and send help, so that is what we are going to do! Do I make myself clear?!" Garuru glared at Pururu then at Tororo.

"Yessir, Garuru sir!" They both replied in unison, saluting.

Tororo sat down in his seat after collecting all of the pieces to his glasses and putting on his spare pair, and Pururu sat back in her seat, completely silent.

"Now, if none of you have any more objections, we will head to Keron and inform the Council."  
"What about the Invasion Force that is still here on Zhalos?" Zoruru asked.

"They are still under our command, so I will send them to find reinforcements. Taruru, that is where you come in."

The blue and white keronian stood up, saluting and listening for his orders.

"Take the fleet to the planet Darp'en. There are three Keronians there who could help. All highly trained, and-"  
"I know who you are talking about, Commander. The Dark Keroro Platoon." Taruru responded, a little uneasy. "Are you sure we can trust them?"  
"They are friends of the Keroro Platoon. When they find out what is going on, they will comply to help us. Find them, and bring them to Zhalos." Garuru responded. "That is where we will build our forces."

"Yessir, Garuru sir!" Taruru said, before running off the ship and to the parked Grand Star beside it.

After the Keronian Fleet had left Zhalos on their way to Darp'en, Garuru and the rest of the platoon left for Keron, leaving a single ship to keep Zhalos in check.

"How are we supposed to beat a Demon? It took the Angol Tribes strongest members to just TRAP him, and that strength has long been lost, and Keron certainly won't be of any help. So what are we supposed to do? Even with Dark Keroro's help, we won't even DENT Zenziso's forces." Tororo pleaded.  
"We will have to try. Besides, Giroro will be there too. He can think up something, he always does." Garuru responded, not an ounce of fear in his voice.

"This is a terrible plan…" Tororo mumbled, before they jumped into slipspace towards Keron.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated.**

 **Enjoying this story? If so, share it with your friends!**

 **Finally some interaction with the Garuru Platoon! How did I do? I know I may have been a BIT out of character for everyone besides Garuru, (I think I roleplayed him pretty well), but I did not have much to role with besides the few episodes that the Garuru Platoon are in. Tell me if there is anything I can do better! The next chapter will feature Momoka and Tamama as they try to take down S. Giroro, as well as Keroro and the Pekoponians marching on Nishizawa Manor!**

 **Yeah.. this is a bit scattered. BUT, oh well. It is my first time back in a while so cut me some slack. A few updates to keep in mind: I am working on a few other projects with other authors so look forward to some big things in the future. I will be updating my other stories in a few days, so if you are waiting for updates on them, fear not, they are coming. As for my next chapter of this story, that is yet to be decided. In ANY CASE, I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Nishizawa Manor's Liberation pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog. Although, if I did, I would make a movie out of this story.**

 **I bet you're tired of reading my notes, yes? That's what I thought, so I'll keep this brief. Here is Chapter 12! This is half of a larger chapter so I am splitting it into two parts. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Keroro sprang up from his place on the hut floor. He got to his feet and ran over to his makeshift desk that Satsuki had built for him. On it was a map, the Kero Ball, Kogoro's laser-sword that Fuyuki had found the previous day on his corpse, and a few other things. Keroro picked up a belt and attached the Kero Ball to it, as well as picking up the laser blade. He was about to put it on his belt when-

"Don't even think about taking that, Sarge. That one is for me." Fuyuki said, groggily. He was rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Gero! My apologies, Master Fuyuki. I almost forgot." Keroro responded, setting the blade back down. Fuyuki then stood up and walked over beside his friend.

"So everything is ready to go?" Fuyuki asked, looking down at the map in front of him.

"Indeed, Master Fuyuki! Operation Nishizawa is ready to begin at any time, de arimasu!" Keroro said, gleefully. "Soon we will be reunited with Lady Momoka and Private Tamama, as well as Paul and the Nishizawa Personal Guard. We will then be better equipped to search for the rest of my Platoon!"

"Heheh, yeah! I'll go get the others up and get them armed!" Fuyuki yelled, in what Keroro assumed was excitement, although, you could never be too sure with Fuyuki these days.

After Fuyuki had left the hut to gather the other survivors, Keroro sighed, and looked up at the map that he and the others had made of Tokyo's surrounding areas. There was Suicide Forest, where they were, at the far right corner of th map. In between them and Nishizawa Manor was a long stretch of land that had been cleared of trees just before Zenziso had returned. Other than that, the journey should be simple.

 _Yeah. It should be simple enough. But that's not what I am concerned about.._

He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole Giroro situation. His brain had begun to rationalize that maybe it wasn't Giroro who shot Aki, but then who?

Keroro, the poor soul, still hadn't come to understand that he had been under Zenzisos influence. He had predicted it, sure. It would explain his random lapse of memory loss, but-

His thoughts were cut off by Fuyuki busting the door open again.

"Everyone is up and ready to go, Sarge. They are just waiting on you."

"Gero! G-Good, Master Fuyuki." Keroro responded, bluntly. "Very good…" Keroro shook off the odd feeling of dread that was suddenly building up in his stomach, and walked outside, eager to begin the march to the Manor.

* * *

"Alright, everyone settle down, I know you're all excited, and so am I, so let's get this show on the road, gero gerochi!" Keroro shouted to his crowd of eager soldiers, who all cheered in response.

Seeing the crowds reaction, Fuyuki turned to Keroro and nodded, and began walking, Keroro behind him. The others followed suit, Satsuki and Chirio at the front of the crowd, watching Keroro and Fuyuki intently.

"They make a really good team, ya know?" It was Satsuki who spoke up first, looking at Chiruyo.

"Heh, yeah, they do. They don't need anyone besides each other to get by. They're inseparable. Even before all of this I never saw a moment where Fuyuki left the aliens side." Chiruyo responded, giving a laugh, although it was void of any emotion. This, in all honesty, hurt her. She had, after all, been crushing on Fuyuki for years now, and now that Momoka wasn't hounding him, Keroro had simply taken her place at his side.

"Are you… ok?" Satsuki asked, noticing the girls confliction.

"Huh? Y-yeah.. I'm fine. Thanks though." Chruyo responded.

Satsuki was about to say something else when she heard Keroro speak from up ahead.

"Oh.. Oh god…. This can't be… G-Gero.." Keroro's face was white with fear, and Fuyuki was gripping his sword tightly.

"W-what is it?" the two girls yelped out in unison.

"Nishizawa Manor… It's been overrun.." Fuyuki said, angrily.

"W-WHAT? T-that's not possible! It's supposed to be the safest place on Earth!" Chiruyo shouted in denial. When she and Satsuki ran up to see it themselves, they saw the road leading up to the Manor was lit aflame, and on top of the Manor, a dark purple flag waved.

"This can't be right! The Kero Ball's tracker still says Tamama is in there!" Keroro yelled, panicking as he fiddled with the Kero Ball's buttons, pulling up a small map showing Tamama's beacon inside the Manor. The beacons for the rest of the Platoon were showing up on the map at the Hinata House, due to their beacons being left behind during their escape. No one besides Tamama carried their beacons with them when they weren't on mission, and no one must have thought to grab them before they left.

Fuyuki, still gripping his blade, had one thing on his mind:

 _If Tamama is still in there, than Momoka must be as well.  
_ He activated his blade and stared straight at the manor. "I'm going in. I need to find Momoka." he said, calmly.

Keroro looked up at Fuyuki. "A-Are you sure, Master Fuyuki?"

"Yes, I am sure. Momoka, Paul, and Tamama are in there, and I am going to do whatever I can to make sure they get out."

"R-Right.. Then.. Then I am going too!" Keroro said, hopping on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, us too!" Chiruyo and Sasuki said in unison, followed by the others in the crowd.

Fuyuki and Keroro looked at each other, and back at the crowd.

"Alright. Good! Before today, we were nothing more than ordinary people. Teachers, students.. Friends, family.. But today, we are soldiers. Today, we fight for a common goal! We will drive our enemy back, and take back our city! We will fight, and show Zenziso that he messed with the WRONG PLANET! TODAY, THE RESISTANCE BEGINS!" Fuyuki yelled.

"LET'S GO!" HELL YEAH!" THEY'RE GOING DOWN!" the crowd cheered. They all raised their weapons in a huzzah.

Fuyuki then looked to Keroro again. He was grinning. "Let's do this, Sarge."

"Gero Geronchi!" Keroro responded, before raising his Kero Ball, which emitted a golden light.

Fuyuki raised his sword to the air, and charged out into the open field behind the Manor, the other resistance fighters following close behind him.

* * *

"Sir, hostiles approaching." a shadow Keronian said to Shadow Giroro, who was sitting in the Command Center.

"Hm? Who, and where from? The gates motion system wasn't triggered." Shadow Giroro responded.

"A group of Pekoponians are approaching from the open field behind the base. Shall I ready a strike force?"

"Yes. I am to return to base and assist the Assassin with phase 2 later in the evening. I do not wish to keep Commander waiting. Make quick work of them." Shadow Giroro said, looking at the screen showing Fuyuki and the others.

"Yessir!" the shadow said, before departing.

After the shadow was gone, Shadow Giroro looked back at the screen. He was looking at Keroro.

"Why are you helping these Pekoponians? Interesting…" he said to himself.

Almost immediately after the order was given, dozens of shadow soldiers, both human and keronian, charged out of the Manor towards the coming resistance.

Seeing the coming forces caused some of the younger fighters to flinch, but when they saw the others refusing to back down, they kept up. Fuyuki and Keroro made first contact.

And the battle had begun.

* * *

Inside the Manor, Tamama and Momoka were unfolding their own plan of escape. They were both unaware of the attack outside, but noticed some of the guards leaving their posts from the cameras inside the bunker.

"This is our chance, Momochi! We have to go now!" Tamama said, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Agreed. Wherever they are going, we can't expect them to be gone very long. Let's go, Tama-bro." Momoka said, standing up and letting the small Keronian jump on her shoulder.

They ran to the top of the room, and opened the hidden door, leading to one of the Manor's corridors. Momoka stepped outside, and looked around.

"Alright we are clear!" she whispered to Tamama, and they both stepped out and began stealthily walking the corridor.

"So where do you think the Corporal's clone will be, Momochi?" Tamama asked, looking at his friend.

"Probably the Command Center. That's where he can keep an eye on everything happening inside and outside of the Manor. That's also why we need to avoid all of the cameras, just in case he IS watching" Momoka responded, motioning to a camera at the far end of the room. It was facing away from them, scanning one of the other corridors.

"Right. So, where is _it?_ " Tamama asked, suddenly growing serious.

"If they didn't move it, still in my bookbag in my room. I need to go get it while you make your way to the Command Center."

"Alright. I'll make sure that Giroro's clone doesn't make a run for it." Tamama nodded, confidently.

And with that, they both split up, Momoka walking towards her room to retrieve what she hoped would be enough to stop Shadow Giroro, and Tamama walking towards the Command Center, to hold the Shadow Corporal off until Momoka could get there.

* * *

As Tamama moved through the halls, he noticed it begin to grow harder and harder to avoid cameras and patrols. So, Tamama decided to stop avoiding them.

And start blowing them up.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" he yelled, blowing one of the cameras to pieces as he raced down the corridors. At every corner he would stop to either blow up a camera or to blow a hole in one of the Shadow Soldiers that stood between him and Shadow Giroro.

Upon making it to the Command Center, however, he noticed something he had expected, but hoped wouldn't be there: heavy defenses.

He stopped as he realized that there were near 50 guards, all of them Shadow Keronian, blocking the entrance to the Command Center. He quickly tried to hide, but it was too late. They had already seen him.

He sighed, and prepared his Tamama Impact.

* * *

Shadow Giroro had long since stopped watching the battle outside, as his attention was drawn to the sounds of his men yelling and being blown apart.

 _There is no way that any of them got inside. I have every possible entrance to this Fortress on lockdown. Hmm…_ he thought to himself. This certainly was interesting. Was it possible that his men HADN'T killed everyone inside the Manor? Impossible. They had been there for weeks. There was no way that any normal Pekoponian had survived.

 _Yes.. No NORMAL Pekoponian._

As he was thinking, the door to the Command Center was blown off, and it was sent flying towards Shadow Giroro. The Shadow Corporal quickly evaporated it with a few shots from his snipier. He looked to see who dared approached him.

"Show yourself Pekoponian scu-" he stopped when he saw Tamama enter.

"I am no Pekoponian, you bastard!" Tamama yelled at the Shadow Corporal.

"W-What?" Shadow Giroro was surprised. "You're Keronian! Why would you side with the enemy?"

This confused even Tamama.

"Why would I help them? They are my friends! That's why!"

"F-Friends?" Shadow Giroro asked. "How? How could you become friends with them? Why put your life on the line for the scum you were sent to destroy?"

"Because when I was lost and alone, Momochi found me and took me in! She and Paul took care of me until we found Mr. Sergeant! So I am going to protect Momochi, even if t means that I die in the process!" Tamama yelled back.

"So.. So the Pekoponians… saved you? I... I do not understand. Zenziso said that they are ruthless and evil, but what you say goes against that. They aren't scum? They aren't evil?"

"Of course not! Your creator! This.. Zenziso! HE is the evil one!"

"You… You lie! You are trying to sway me to the side of the enemy!" Shadow Giroro yelled in anger as he raised his sniper.

"NO NO WAIT!"

Tamama couldn't dodge in time. The bullet was fired, going straight for Tamamas head when-

"I'M COMING TAMA-BROOO!"

It was Momoka! Just before the shot could hit Tamama, Momoka, now in her blue Power-Armor, flew in the way of the blast and deflected it, sending the shot into the ceiling.

"Momochi!" Tamama happily exclaimed, moving beside her friend again.

"That's right, Tama-bro. I'm glad you're safe. You made quite a mess out there." she responded, before turning to Shadow Giroro. "And YOU! Don't even THINK about laying a finger on MY friend, or you will know PAIN like never before!" she threatened, her hair spiking up.

The Shadow Corporal chuckled in response.

"So you're this 'friend' that he keeps talking about, Momoka Nishizawa. I have learned quite a bit about you. You're a special Pekoponian, aren't you?" he asked, lifting his sniper and taking aim at her.

"Tamama, get behind me." Momoka said, stepping in front of Tamama. "If you want to take another shot at him, you'll have to go through me, freak-bag."

"Heheheh… Then go through you I shall. Let's hope that the two of you prove more of a match than your bodyguard, miss. I do wish to have some fun before I leave."

"Why you- DON'T YOU DARE MENTION PAUL! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You will try. Come, tiny ones. I will enjoy this."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

 **Enjoy? If so, share it with your friends!**

 **Alright! The first part of the Liberation bit. Hope you enjoyed! I expect to have the next part out by next weekend, so look forward to that. Been working on a few other fics that I have yet to upload here, as well as writing the next chapter of "Tough Love," so look forward to some new stuff soon. Until then, hope that your favorite characters won't die.**


	13. Nishizawa Manor's Liberation pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog, Keroro Gunso, or any other show about alien frogs invading Earth.**

 **Part 2/2 of the Liberation of Nishizawa Manor.**

 **Yeah, here it is! It's a little earlier than promised, but oh well. Rather be a few days early than a few hours late, right? Anyway, there's not much for me to say up here that I didn't already say in the last note so I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

The battle outside Nishizawa Manor quickly was turning in the tide of the Shadows. What the humans made up for in numbers, they lacked in technological advantage. While some of them did have guns, only a few actually knew how to use them properly. The only three keeping the Shadows at bay was Fuyuki with his Beam Sword, Keroro with the Kero Ball, and another survivor, a man named Klien, who was skilled with the handgun he was wielding.

"Sarge, left!" Fuyuki yelled.

Keroro, who was standing at Fuyuki's side, quickly turned to his left and used the Kero Ball to fire a beam of energy at the approaching Shadow Soldier, hitting him in the chest, just below the left shoulder. The Shadow quickly fell to the ground.

 _Huh.. That shot feels familiar..._ Keroro began to think, but then shook the odd feeling off. "I got him! Keep your eyes open for more!"

"Thanks! Just keep your head down, alright!" Fuyuki shouted, as he cut another Shadow down with his Blade. The blade sizzled as it as cutting through the shadowy bodies of the enemy soldiers.

"Like a knife through butter!"

Keroro let out a laugh as he blew another Shadow Keronian away.

"Yep! Kogoro had it specifically made that way! The man at the shop said that it can cut through anything!"

"Good, because that's what it's going to be doing!"

Despite the two friend's best efforts, they couldn't hold the line forever. They were slowly being pushed back, little by little, and they were losing men fast.

"Dammit, DAMMIT!" Klien screamed, before he was torn to pieces by one of the Shadow Soldiers. His gun was flung away from him, and it got Fuyuki's attention.

"Shit! Sarge, use the Kero Ball to grab that gun!" Fuyuki ordered.

"O-On it!" Keroro replied, before hitting a button on the Kero Ball to use a magnet to pull the gun towards them. At break-neck speed.

"Gero!? M-Master Fuyuki! Duck!"

Fuyuki did as told, and he felt the breeze as the handgun flew passed him and smashed into the head of a Shadow Keronian holding some kind of Laser Rifle. Seeing the Shadow drop the rifle gave Fuyuki an idea.

"Everyone! Some of them are carrying guns! Aim for them, then take their weapons once they are dead! We will use their own tech against them!" Fuyuki called out, as he picked up the Laser Rifle off of the dead Shadow.

The remaining survivors nodded, and began picking up other rifles. The survivors with weapons focused their attention on the other Shadows with guns, and quickly took the advantage.

"Guess they weren't expecting their own weapons to be used against them, huh Sarge? … Sarge?!"

He looked behind him, and all around him, but Keroro was nowhere to be seen. He did not have much time to look due to the group of Shadows approaching him. He readied his blade, and began cutting them down, one by one. He also noticed the reinforcements that the Shadows were receiving. Patrols from the surrounding areas were taking notice, and moving in to confront the group of survivors, completely blocking off their only escape route.

Once again, the tide was turning in the Shadow's favor.

"Come on, not again! NOT AGAIN!" Fuyuki yelled. He was cutting another Shadow down when he saw a glare in his eye coming from afar.

"S-SNIPER!" he yelled. He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't react fast enough to avoid the Sniper, but surprisingly, the bullet never came. He opened his eyes to see that someone had taken the shot for him.

"W.. What..?" he asked, confused. He looked up at the person. It was Chiruyo, and she had a decent sized hole in her gut. The bullet had bounced away once passing through her.

"N-NO, DAMMIT!" Fuyuki screamed as Chiruyo's lifeless body fell to the ground. He quickly dashed with his sword towards the Sniper, cutting his way through anything that stood between them. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Upon reaching the Shadow Keronian behind the trigger, he pinned the Shadow down, and repeatedly stabbed it, even long after it was dead.

"THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU MURDERING BASTARD! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he screamed, tears once again forming in his eyes.

From a distance, Keroro watched the breakdown, and a terrifying thought once again entered his head.

 _If that's how he reacted to her death… How can I tell him that I… that I killed his mother?_

Yes, Keroro knew that he had killed Aki. He had figured it all out while shooting Shadows. He realized that where he was aiming with the Kero Ball seemed familiar, like he was once again picking up an old habit, and then it clicked. The memory lapse, the accuracy of the shot, the area that Aki had been shot, it all made sense. Giroro never aimed for anywhere but the head because he valued KNOWING that his target was dead, but when Keroro used a gun, he aimed for the chest.

 _S.. So I could see the heart stop cold…_

So that was it… whatever Zenziso had done to him, it had reawakened the Keroro of Old. The heartless killer and enslaver of dozens of Alien worlds. The thought of this made Keroro gulp in fear. Soon he would have to face this demon head on and tell Fuyuki, but not yet.

"SARGE! GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT THERE AND FIGHT! WE ALMOST HAVE THEM!" Fuyuki angrily yelled, holding both a laser rifle and the Beam Sword.

"G-Gero? R-R-Right!" Keroro squeaked, and he had once again began firing his Kero Ball-lasers.

The remaining survivors, while being pushed back, fought hard. They had begun to realize that fewer and fewer Shadows were coming out of the Manor, and that gave them hope.

"T-THEY ARE RUNNING OUT OF SOLDIERS! KEEP IT UP, EVERYONE!" Keroro yelled. The survivors began to cheer and rush forward again.

 _We've got this… We've got this… I'm gonna get you out of there Tamama…._

 _I'll kill every one of them to get back to you, Momoka.. Don't worry, I'll make these bastards pay for what they did to us.._

* * *

"You will try. Come, tiny ones. I will enjoy this." Shadow Giroro said, lifting up his Sniper Rifle with tremendous speed.

The first shot was fired, and the battle had begun.

"MOMOCHI, MOVE!" Tamama yelled, dashing to the side. Momoka did the same, and the bullet whizzed passed her and smashed into a wall.

"That's it! No one shoots up MY home and gets away with it! MOMOKA IMPACT!"  
Momoka yelled, lifting her hands and firing a beam of energy at the Shadow Corporal from her suit. Shadow Giroro rolled to the left, and began taking more shots at the two.

The bullets were ricocheting off of the walls, causing an almost rhythmic beat. The blasts of the Sniper, the sound of the bullet smashing a wall, the sound of the gun re-aiming, and the sound of the gun firing again. All a steady beat of approaching death.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama yelled, firing a blast at Shadow Giroro, This blast hit it's target, sending the Shadow Corporal sprawling backwards into a wall.

"HAHA! YOU GOT THAT SON OF A-!" Momoka was cheering, but she was cut off.

A shot came blasting out of the smoke, aimed directly at her head when-

" **MOMOCHI! HRK**!"

Tamama had jumped in front of the blast, taking it in the stomach. This sent the small Keronian flying back into Momoka, who caught him in her arms.

"T-TAMAMA!" Momoka screamed, holding her friend tight.

"P-promise me… something, Momochi…" Tamama tried to say. "Promise me… you will try to save him… He- HRK… He is confused…"

"Wha? Save him? But he shot-"

"It's… ok… So did… Dark Mr. Sergeant… remember? And now… he is our… HRRK! J-Just promise me… that you will save him… Save him… and protect Fuchi, Mr. Sergeant… and the others…"

"D-Don't say that! You will protect them! I-I can't!"

"Y...You… have to…. And don't be afraid…. To die…. I love you… Momochi..."

Then, there was silence.

"T...Tamama?" Momoka asked, her voice low and squeaky. There was no response, and she set the corpse of her friend gently to the floor. She then looked to the Shadow Corporal.

The smoke had cleared from the impact to the wall and Momoka could now see that a piece of long metal rod had inserted itself in Dark Giroro's arm, rendering him disabled. A dark purple liquid oozed from his wounded arm. He had watched Tamama take the bullet for Momoka, and a look of confusion was painted on his face.

"W..Why would he..?"

"Why would he jump in front of a bullet to save me?" Momoka finished, her voice cold and empty. She stared, dead-eyed, at the Shadow Corporal. "He already told you. Because he was my friend… AND YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Momoka lifted up her arm and prepared to fire another energy beam, but stopped herself, her breathing heavy and her heartbeat rapid.

"What… are you waiting for?" The injured Shadow Giroro asked. "Finish… it.. Avenge your friends… your family… by killing me…" Shadow Giroro shut his eyes, accepting defeat. "I…. may be evil…. But I know when I am defeated…."

It was tempting, and Momoka looked at him, her arm raised. She had the strength to pull the trigger before, so why couldn't she do it now? She had the power to kill Shadow Giroro, avenge the deaths of her bodyguard and her best friend, but she couldn't. Why?

 _Promise me… that you'll save him… Save him…_

Tamama's words rang like a fire alarm in Momoka's head, and she had eventually lowered her arm, deactivating her suit's weapon system. She then walked over to Shadow Giroro, and knelt down beside him.

"Come on, let's get this thing out of you."

"Wha… Why are you… saving me?" the Shadow Corporal asked as he was pulled off of the metal bar, and as his wound was being bandaged by Momoka.

"Because despite all you've done to me, despite how much I WANT to kill you, Tamama asked me not to. He told me to save you and to keep you safe."

"Why…?" It was clear the Shadow Giroro was starting to break through to the light. Just a little more…

"Because the last time we were invaded by hostel aliens, they DID take over the world. In two minutes, every human on Earth was under the control of a single Keronian. But, Tamama told me that Keroro, his friend, had saved the evil Keronian. Jumped in front of a piece of flying debris aimed directly at the evil one. Saved him from a gruesome demise. After that, the evil Keronian saw the error of his ways, and ended his invasion. And now, they are friends."

"So you think… we can be… friends?"

"No, but you would have been Tamama's friend. And the rest of his Platoon is a lot kinder than I am, so you may be their friends to."

This left the Shadow Corporal shocked, and somewhat happy. He gave a small grin as he limped over to the Command Center's main computer. "You're lucky I'm so easy to convince." he said with a chuckle, before pressing the button labeled: "Loudspeaker."

* * *

 **"ATTENTION TO ALL OF MY ARMY. THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS. THE PEKOPONIANS ARE NO LONGER OUR ENEMIES, BUT OUR FRIENDS, AND THEY WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH. ANYONE WHO SEES THIS AS HERESY, LEAVE THIS PLACE AND RETURN TO ZENZISO AND YOU WILL BE SPARED. EVERYONE ELSE, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY. THAT'S AN ORDER."**

Outside, the Shadows were confused. They lacked the higher brain functions the Shadow Giroro had but they listened to his command, all dropping their weapons, after which most of them vanished into thin air, while some stayed behind. This sudden change in behavior confused the remaining survivors, and they did not lower their weapons.

"Alright… this is weird…." Fuyuki said, keeping his blade raised. Keroro stood beside him with the Kero Ball rasied and ready to fire.

"I agree, Master Fuyuki, but it seems that they are surrendering. Did you hear the loudspeaker?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust it. We should proceed with caution."

"Agreed."

In minutes, the survivors had all of the Shadows on the outside rounded up, and they were under watch. Fuyuki and Keroro had made their way inside, and began looking around.

"Where are you Momoka…?" Fuyuki asked himself.

Upon reaching the Control Center, they saw Momoka, and ran in to greet her. "Momoka! Momoka it's us!" They stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Shadow Giroro by her side, and Tamama lying in the corner of the room.

"Wha… What's going on…?" Fuyuki asked, confused. He then raised his blade to the Shadow Corporal. "WHAT DID YOU DO? BRAINWASH HER? MAKE HER HURT TAMAMA?!"

No, No it's nothing like that at all, Fuyuki. Let me explain, please." Momoka said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Keroro had his eyes on Tamama's body, and his face had gone completely white. "T...Tamama?" he squeaked out.

Shadow Giroro walked over to Keroro, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Keronian. I was fighting for the wrong side. I know my apologies won't bring him back, but just know that I, as well as my brothers who stayed with me, are ready to give our lives fighting to take back this world."

"You… You dare… apologize… to me…" Keroro said, sadness in his voice. "He was my ally… My friend... HE WAS MY BROTHER IN ARMS AND I LOVED HIM GOD DAMMIT!"

Shadow Giroro took this as an opportunity to walk away, back to the Command Center's main computer, where he stood, arms behind his back, watching the monitors once again.

And just like that, Nishizawa Manor was liberated. But there was no cheering. No rejoicing. Too many had died. Too many of Fuyuki's friends. Too many men and women trying to save the planet from destruction that now looked inevitable. It was nothing more than a Hollow Victory.

* * *

 **PLEASE review! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

 **Did you enjoy? If so, why not share it with your friends?**

 **Sorry if I'm bad at tragic chapters, that's just my lack of experience talking.**

 **Oh boy. One platoon member down. I guess that keeping all of the main characters wouldn't make for an interesting story, now would it? I have a confession to make on the regards of why I chose him to die first. I don't really like Tamama. Sure, he is an adorable character, but I just don't like him as much as I like the rest of the Platoon, (Yes, even Kululu) as well as the other Pekoponians. Whether or not you agree, is your choice. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! I dunno when the next chapter will be released, because I still have to write/edit "Tough Love" Chapter 3 and a few other stories, but I will aim for next weekend. See you then!**


	14. The Dark Star

**DISCLAIMER: I FINALLY OWN SGT. FROG! just kidding. I still don't own it..**

 **Hey guys! Hope your Canada Day/Fourth of July went well! I had a blast during mine and hope you did too! Let me be the first to say that Stranger Things 3 was beautiful, and I canno wait for season 4!**

 **On a more serious note, I am glad that you are all being patient with me and this story. I am aware that it is taking quite some time to complete, and for that, I apologize. I just want this story to go everywhere at once that it just overloads my brain, so I have to back off, think for a while, then come back and write. I am glad that you are all still with me, so thank you!**

* * *

A few days had passed before Zenziso and the Shadow Platoon learned of Shadow Giroro's betrayal. The one who made the discovery was Shadow Dororo, or "The Assassin," as the others took to calling him. He was now making his way to the Command Center of the Secret Base. It had all been remodeled, so to speak. The walls now took on a new shade of dark purple, complementing the inhabitants. Their was also a large, purple banner hanging at the entry hallway of the base, signifying its new owner. Shadow Dororo made it to Zenziso and bowed.

"Lord Zenziso, I bring news of The Corporal's wearabouts."

" **Good. Speak, Assassin. Tell me why he has not reported back to me."** Zenziso ordered from his seat inside the secret base under the Hinata home.

"It would appear that he has betrayed us, and is now assisting the Pekoponians." Shadow Dororo said, a bit unnervingly.

" **Is that so? How certain are you of this?"** Zenziso asked, batting one of his dark, red eyes.

"Some of the soldiers returned here swearing by it, Milord. They claim that he gave up during a battle and decided he wanted to switch sides." Shadow Dororo responded.

" **Hmm… Very well. It matters not, we will just have to complete our work without him. I take it that Pekopon is completely under my control?"**

"Almost. The Americans are putting up a fight. For the world strongest Military they are quite formidable. Since the Corporal will no longer be helping us, I have put the Private on it."

" **Good. Once all of Pekopon has fallen, then we will begin phase 2."** Zenziso said, before interlocking his dark, shadowy fingers. " **The Solar System."**

"The Corporal could be a threat to us, do you want me to erase him?" Shadow Dororo asked, his dark sword pulsing at in its sheath. He so badly wanted to show that lousy excuse for a soldier what happens when you betray Zenziso.

" **That will not be necessary. I cannot send you out to deal with the Corporal, I need you here to overlook the Final Preparations. Besides,"** he paused.

" **I already have someone on the case."**

* * *

It was around 12:30 A.M, and a squad of Shadow Keronian Soldiers were patrolling through the area near Koyuki and Dororo's hideout. They were on high alert, likely due to hearing of the Shadow Corporal's betrayal. As they walked, they didn't even notice that they were being stalked. Dororo, Koyuki, and Natsumi were all silently watching them from the trees above.

"Koyuki, you take the one on the far left, I've got the two in front." Dororo signed to Koyuki. Koyuki took the time to teach him sign language. Said that it would be fun to learn it while they waited for the right time to hit Zenziso.

"Right," she signed back. "Natsumi, that leaves the one in the back. You take him out."

Natsumi nodded, raising a makeshift bow-and-arrow. She took aim, breathed in, and waited. "On your go, Koyuki."

"Alright. 3, 2, 1… NOW!" Koyuki yelled. Together, Dororo and Koyuki dove down at the Shadow Keronians and tackled them, quickly dispatching them. A moment after, Natsumi let her arrow fly straight into the head of her target, sending it straight to the ground.

Natsumi took in a breath, and sighed, wiping her brow. "Whew.."

"Good job, Natsumi! You to, D! That was amazing!" Koyuki exclaimed, a smile painted across her face. This past month was not an easy one so seeing Koyuki smile made both Dororo and Natsumi feel better. They all exchanged a few giggles before picking up the Shadow's weapons and started walking home.

They were all walking when Dororo stopped. "Wait. Something feels off…" he said. "Koyuki, take Natsumi and-" he was cut off by an extremely harsh gust of wind that almost launched the three off of their feet.

Dororo turned to check on the others, but his eyes wandered up to the sky where he saw only darkness. A thick darkness that held no stars.

 _Wait. That can't be right. There were stars up there a moment ago..._ Dororo thought to himself, before speaking. "Come on, let's get back home. Something doesn't feel right out here."

With that they all bolted home, the mysterious darkness engulfing the sky above them.

Upon returning home, the three sat their newfound weapons next to the door and sat down. They had greatly expanded their little hut, digging into the dirt beside them with makeshift tools that Dororo had built for them using his Ninja Arts, as well had a steady supply of water from the lake about a mile away, and food from the animals that went to said lake to drink.

Natsumi pulled out he waterskin, and took a drink. "So what on earth was that gust of wind?" she asked, setting the waterskin back down. "It almost knocked me over."

"I am uncertain. All I know is whatever caused it," he thought of the giant black mass in the sky for a moment. "Is big. VERY big, and very dangerous."

"Agreed." said Koyuki. She had felt the odd feeling as well, and it gave her an odd vibe that told her to stay away. She shook the feeling off, and continued to speak. "I suggest that we find out what it is, and if it is of Zenziso, we kill it."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Koyuki. I haven't felt a dreadful presence this strong since…" he started to say, thinking back to the last time Pekopon was almost destroyed. "Well… I haven't felt it in a while. That tells me that killing it will not be a simple task."

"Nothing about this is simple, Dororo. That's why we are here, fighting in the shadows, instead of with the New Resistance. We are fighting behind enemy lines, which means we are the first to see the bigger threats to our allies."

"What are you suggesting, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked, concerned.

"I suggest that we do our job and find out what the hell we are dealing with." Natsumi responded. "It's a better solution than hiding in here."

This question hit Dororo hard. If he agreed to this, than he would put the lives of Nasumi and his Koyuki in danger. But if he denied...

"Then that settles it. We will stay here until dawn. We have enough supplies for now. In the morning we will go find out again and hopefully find out what that thing was." Dororo said.

"Great idea, D! I am on board 100 percent!" Koyuki exclaimed, grinning happily. She leaned in and smooched his cheek, then bounced off to her bedroom.

"She is an odd one, to be sure…" Dororo mumbled to himself, just loud enough for Natsumi to hear.

"That she is, Dororo. Uh, hey, could I talk to you about something?" Natsumi asked, looking at the dark blue Keronian.

"Of course, Lady Natsumi. What is it you require from me?"

"You saw Stupid Frog shoot mom, right?" Natsumi questioned, her voice suddenly taking on a more serious, dead tone.

"Lady Natsumi… Don't think about that right now. You know wht happened the first time-"

"I'm not going to try to kill myself again, Dororo. Promise. I only want to know. Did you see him do it?"

There was a moment of silence, and Dororo spoke. "Yes.. I saw him do it. Without hesitation, and straight in the heart. Just like the Keroro of Old did…"

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Natsumi asked again, still sounding dead.

"O-Of course not! My Honorable Leader would never shoot Lady Aki in cold blood!" Dororo shouted, defending his friend.

"Are you sure, Dororo?"

"C...Certain! I am CERTAIN that he would never do that!"

"Hmm. Very well. Thank you for your opinion, Dororo. I will put it to good use." Natsumi said, standing up.

"Lady Natsumi, I-"

"Goodnight, Dororo." Natsumi said, walking to her room."

And with that, Dororo was left in the dark silence of the main room to think.

And think he did.

* * *

Morning came early for the three. Koyuki walked into the main room at around 6:30 and saw Dororo in the exact same place he was in six hours ago when she went to bed.

 _Oh no.. He's having one of his moments.._

Concerned for the wellbeing of her lover, she walked over and knelt down next to him.

"... You okay D?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. This caused Dororo to flinch, and he looked up to see who was talking to him.

"Oh… Good Morning, Milady Koyuki. Did you sleep well?" Dororo asked, looking up at her.

"I slept fine, thank you. Did you even sleep at all?" Koyuki asked, not letting Dororo deter her from why she came to hi in the first place.

"No…" Dororo responded, glumly.

"You had one of your moments again, didn't you? You know you can tell me what is wrong!"

"I know, it's just… I…"

Just then Natsumi walked into the room, slipping her shirt on.

"Good morning love birds. Ready for another day of hard work?"

Dororo quickly took this opportunity to flee from the conversation. As much as he opened up to Koyuki, his Trauma Switch moments were no something he enjoyed talking about, even to her.

"That I am, Lady Natsumi! Your work ethic never ceases to amaze me. No wonder the Corporal has a thing for you."

"Ya know, you keep saying that, Dororo, but I never remember him opening up to me." Natsumi said, smirking.

 _Oh I'm glad Giroro didn't hear her say THAT._ Dororo chuckled. "Give it time, Lady Natsumi. I promise you that he will eventually."

"Uh-huh, sure." Natsumi responded, laughing.

Dororo shrugged, grinning under his mask.

"Alright, let's go find us some breakfast, then we can get hunting for whatever caused the gust of wind last night."

Koyuki frowned, then nodded.

 _Damn. He is avoiding talking about his Trauma Switch AGAIN. I need to find a way to get him to open up about that…"_

They all walked outside, and realized that it was still pitch black outside. Dororo thought this was odd, so he looked up, and what he saw almost sent him to his knees.

Above them, in the sky, was a giant, purple Grand Star, made completely out of Dark Energy. The giant half-circle spaceship was completely identical to an actual Grand Star, a Keronian Mothership capable of destroying small moons with it's heavy guns. How the HELL did Zenziso create one?

"Oh… Oh no…" Dororo squeaked out.

"What is it D?" Koyuki called from inside the hut.

"T..The situation just got a whole lot worse…"

* * *

 **Enjoy? If so, leave a erview and share it with your friends! It i all greatly appreciated!**

 **Uh-oh. Cliffhanger. More variales are being thrown into the equation that is Pekopon's stability. Every government besides America has fallen, the powerful Grand Star is in the control of Zenziso and the Shadow Platoon, and Natsumi's hatred for Keroro only grows stronger each day. How will Dororo handle this massive new threat? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- Uh.. on Sgt. Frog!**

 **Alright, important thing to note: I am taking a break from uploading for a while. Don't worry,I am not discontinuing the story or anything, just taking a break to work on other projects as well as get some things worked out irl. So this will be it for updates for a hot minute, but expect me back soon with fresh content, more updates, and some new stories. Until then, I wish you all the best!**


End file.
